Who We Are
by NoUseCrying
Summary: One the first day of Hope's Peak Hajime Hinata did not expect to be whisked away onto a tropical island with people he just barely met. Being the only blind kid has it's disadvantages especially when a murderous bear decides to take over and make their lives a living hell. Blind!Hajime
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I had this idea in my mind for the longest of time, there isn't a lot of fics out there that have this type of plot so I figured why the hell not! I'm not sure if I'll switch up a lot of things but who knows? It'll be fun! Anyways I hope you enjoy~**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter One: It's Who We Are**_

" _To be blind is not miserable; not to be able to bear blindness, that is miserable."_

 _-John Milton_

It was quiet for the most part, it almost felt like he was floating. This wasn't new, sometimes sleeping could leave him in this state, unable to tell just what was going on. His head ached, and his consciousness seemed to be pulling together almost like thin threads weaving back to one final piece of art. First he could smell the salty air, it was mixed with what seemed to be sand and this soft smell of palm tree leaves.

" _Hey...Can you hear me?"_

Oh...Someone was talking to him. He could feel the harsh sunlight on his face, fingers in the warm sand. Sand? Wasn't he…

" _Hey..are you alright?"_

Who was talking? Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to...supposed to?

" _..You sure look exhausted. Well I am too, everyone is..considering the circumstances…"_

Cir-Circumstances? Oh...it was hard to think, his mind was a muddled mess even his thoughts didn't make sense. An island...a voice saying that they were not going to...to…

" _..Are you even listening?"_

Yes! Yes he was...Deciding to open his eyes he almost forgot just what was going on. Darkness. Nothing but an inky black mess. Oh. Right. He was blind, of course there would be nothing. He could barely figure out the small bits of light as he traveled his eyes from side to side. _You are Hajime Hinata._ He reminded himself. _You were supposed to go to Hope's Peak Academy..and then this happened._

"Oh! You're awake!" The voice said sounding relieved, a small shuffling movement was beside him. "Are you okay?" Male..maybe about the same age as Hajime. He sounded tired, maybe as tired as Hajime felt.

"Yeah..I'm okay." Hajime says rubbing his eyes and moved to sit up fumbling for a moment as he tried to adjust to the sudden movement. Had he passed out? They were on an island, he could tell now as his senses started to reboot.

The voice laughed softly, as footsteps moved closer. "Good, you gave everyone quite the scare, passing out like that. Not that I blame you...this is pretty strange."

So he did pass out, great. He remembered meeting everyone, err well entering the classroom and hearing the many different voices of his new classmates. Then this high pitched voice came in and then he felt the earth shake and the dusty classroom was gone instead replaced with the smells and sounds of a tropical island.

"So we really are on an island." Hajime murmured licking his lower lips finding them to be a bit chapped.

"Huh? Yeah can't you see the sea or the palm trees all around us?" The voice asked and Hajime stayed quiet not really wishing to announce that he was blind, and no he couldn't see what was around him. "Anyways, how about it? Feeling better?" He asked once again and Hajime gave a small nod.

"Like I said before, I am fine. All good. I'm not too sure why I even fainted in the first place." It was a bit confusing, a lot of pieces were missing in his mind, and whenever he went to piece them together it hurt his head. He winced and shook his head flicking his eyes up to where he supposed the voice was.

Hearing a hum from the other Hajime went to stand keeping himself steady cursing inwardly that he didn't exactly have his cane or something to guide him around the sand. Great.

"Um..well that being said I think we should introduce ourselves." The voice said as fabric was slightly rustled, he must be wearing some sort of jacket. In this weather though? Wasn't he sweating if anything?

"Oh right sure." Hajime says quickly, he didn't have time to introduce himself before so it was best to start now. Better late than never he supposed.

A small huff-like laugh was heard and the voice seemed to be smiling judging by his tone. "Pleased to meet you, I am Nagito Komaeda." _Nagito...okay that shouldn't be too hard to remember._ Hajime thought as Nagito continued to speak. "Oh, and since we are doing introductions...I suppose I should tell you my talent." There is a pause and a small sigh escaping Nagito's lips. "Though it's a pretty lousy talent.."

Lousy? Hajime tilted his head brows furrowed. "I wouldn't call any sort of talent lousy." He stated wondering just what talent the other had that made him think such a thing.

Nagito gives a hum shaking his head slightly, "My talent is having good luck."

Huh? Wait..what? "Luck?" Hajime couldn't help but repeat no doubt showing a skeptical look on his face.

"It's no joke, I am the Ultimate Luckster." Nagito supplies and then laughs, "Every year Hope's Peak has an lottery for an ordinary student to join the ranks of Ultimates and I was picked for this year. So I literally was here because of my good fortune, pretty trashy huh?"

Hajime wasn't sure what to think. Was luck even a talent one could have? He supposed so..people could have a large amount of luck and avoid things without having to break a sweat. "Not necessarily? I mean…" He trailed off trying to find the best way to explain his thoughts.

"It's fine, I don't expect you defend someone like me. I suppose I feel out of place because of being drawn out of the lottery meanwhile everyone else worked so diligently for their own talent to thrive." Nagito sighs but it's then covered up with a laugh, "Aha I don't mean to be so negative, it's a force of habit if anything. But that's it for my introductions."

There's an awkward pause as Hajime tried to gauge just how this person was. Odd definitely, but not bad. He did seem to have a low standard of himself, but that was normal for any teenager Hajime supposed. He blinks when realizing it's his turn to introduce himself.

"Oh right. I'm Hajime Hinata." He says with a slight dip to his head shifting his weight a bit.

Nagito is silent for a moment and Hajime isn't sure why. Probably scanning him up and down, maybe he knew...that he was blind. It didn't matter if he did, Hajime just rather not make a big deal of it. Best to stay quiet if anything.

"Hajime, if you don't mind me asking what makes you an Ultimate? What is your talent?" Nagito asked pulling Hajime out of his own thoughts.

His talent..why...it was….? ….? What? He felt a shiver run down his spine as his body just suddenly went cold as he tried to think. Huh? He...he couldn't... His talent was….?

"Hajime! Are you okay?" Hajime nearly takes a step back when hands are placed on his shoulder surprising the brunet a bit. Nagito's hands were thin, but had a grip on his shoulders his voice also filled with concern. "You went really pale! Is everything okay? Do you need to sit down?" Nagito asked and Hajime quickly shook his head blinking rapidly even though it didn't do anything really.

"N-no I'm..I'm fine. I just can't seem to remember what my talent is." Hajime stammers rubbing his now aching temples. How come he couldn't remember? And why did it hurt when he tried to? Perhaps it was just the sun getting to him? He didn't have his glasses so that could be it.

Nagito gently pulls his hands away and Hajime shakes the feeling of confusion off pursing his lips a bit. "Hmm...Well that's okay. It's been a strange day already, I wouldn't be surprised if something like memory loss was played into all this. Don't worry Hajime, I am sure we will find your talent. And I am sure it is something absolutely amazing!"

He can't help but feel surprise at this person standing before him. He had such faith in him and this guy didn't even know Hajime! Now he felt slightly pressured…

"Well, introductions are all done and it seems the class is getting back together. We should head back as well." Nagito says and Hajime nods but chewed on his lower lip. _It shouldn't be a big deal you can walk in sand Hajime. Come on._

"Right...okay." He takes in a deep breath wishing he had his cane with him, but it seemed he had nothing of the sort here. How was he even supposed to move here? Nagito seemed to be waiting for him so he took his first step wobbling a bit as the sand sank wherever he stepped. _You can do this._

"Hajime may I ask another question?" Nagito asked as Hajime continued to awkwardly walk following the other's voice.

"Go right on ahead."

"Are...are you blind?" Nagito seemed nervous about asking the question, Hajime expected it he probably looked like an idiot right now trying to walk on this damn sand. He let out a sigh and stopped walking turning his head to look at Nagito, or in his direction to be more correct.

"...Yeah. I'm blind. Is it obvious?" He asked with a small huff wishing he wasn't so bad at this. Even with his cane he still would have trouble on this beach.

"Well..at first I noticed that you would never meet my eyes. I just assumed you did not wish to be around someone like me, but now you can't walk in sand and your arms are out as if trying to see if there is any obstacles in your way." Nagito was smart, Hajime would give him that. "May I ask how? How you're blind? Was it an accident or?"

Hajime shakes his head immediately. "No I was born with it. I was born a bit too early and my eyes didn't develop correctly or something on those lines. I never cared to remember the specifics. But I am blind and I hope you don't treat me differently because of it. And..please don't go telling the others. I rather not make a big deal of it."

"I..see. You are very interesting Hajime. But I will promise I will not carelessly give away your disability. Do you need help? With walking? I could lead you? It's not too far where everyone is." Nagito suggests and Hajime gives out a defeated sigh before nodding. Might as well or it would take hours before they even got to the other side of the beach.

Nagito gently wraps his thin arm around Hajime's own keeping the brunet from falling as he starts to walk. This wasn't the first time Hajime had someone help him walk, there were times where the streets were too noisy and his senses were overblown by all the noise and smells and it messed with his spacial reasoning causing him to hit things including signs or people. Mostly signs though.

They continue to walk as Hajime looks around hearing the sound of the ocean's waves crashing onto the shore, with seagulls making their usual noises above their head. It was peaceful but Hajime couldn't help but worry. None of this made any sense. Why were they here? And why was everyone so calm about this? "We are here I'm going to let go of your arm, you can walk right?"

"Let's hope so." Hajime says as Nagito pulls away his arm leaving Hajime without his crutch. He could hear students chattering, each voice unique to his ears.

"Oh look who decided to show up! Done being all mopey?" A voice asked, female definitely. Hajime could already imagine someone with a hands on their hips with that scolding tone.

"Sorry, I passed out. Wasn't exactly what I had planned." Hajime retorts closing his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. Well this wasn't going well that was for sure.

"Everyone this is Hajime Hinata. He's having some memory problems, so please be a little less angry." Nagito adds getting Hajime to roll his eyes.

"I can do my own introductions, but yeah. I'm Hajime. What exactly is going on here?" He asked curious to why everyone was all gathered around in a certain area.

A shrill voice rang through the crowd of students, "Ohhh! Oh! Ibuki can tell you! Usami thing said that she wanted us to gather around and tell us something!" Another female. He really needed to know these people's names, judging by how much noise was being made, there were a lot.

"That's right!" Another voice chirped appearing behind Hajime getting him to turn around sharply bumping into Nagito on accident. The Luckster gently held him steady with a small hum. "I wanted to get everyone here and it seems everyone is! Well done!" The voice giggles and Hajime assumes this one might be Usami.

"Now what the hell do you want?"

"Indeed, do tell us why we are all gathered here."

Usami gave another giggle before getting back to the task at hand. "This is your new home! We will be living here for the time being with everyone getting to know each other! Hehe! In order to do that you need to collect hope shards and it looks like Hajime and Nagito already have some!"

"Oh? Interesting…" Nagito pulls something out of his pocket small electronic noises being heard. Hajime didn't have one of those…

"Umm...Usami? I don't have one of those devices." He says gesturing to Nagito's hand while Usami gave a small giggle.

"You do silly, I just had to modify it so you could use it." Usami says walking over to Hajime placing it in his hands finding that her...hands were not really hands. But more like paws? ...What? What?! She wasn't human? Hajime gently reaches for the strange thing touching the soft fur finding ears and a bow placed on her head. A stuffed..toy?

"Hehe that tickles!"

"You're...whoa what?" Hajime stammers pulling his hands away.

"Yeah duh! Can't you see dummy that she's a freaking rabbit toy? And how come he gets a special one?" Another female voice says, this one's a bit more childish than the others. A toy...how? She was supposed to be their teacher?

Usami gives a small coo and the sound of wings flapping could be heard. "Well Hajime can't exactly see! He's blind!" She confirms and Hajime lifts his head swallowing hard. Well great. Here it goes…

There was an uproar of noises, he could hear many 'whats?!' and 'no ways!' along with a few 'i didn't even notice'. "Now now everyone, I expect you to treat him the same. He is here just like the rest of you to gain hope fragments. I am sorry that we couldn't get your cane and glasses Hajime." Usami says and Hajime shakes his head waving that off. It was fine. He could handle it.

"Whoa whoa pointy haired dude is blind?! Like can't even see? How many fingers am I holding up blind guy?"

"Akane…"

Hajime turns to the voice giving a 'are you serious?' look before letting out a sigh. "I don't know four?"

"Wrong! It was two twos!" Wait what? Didn't that mean the same thing? This...was going to be a long trip. But seriously...why were they even here? And why wasn't everyone not freaking out because of this?! They were on an island! In the middle of nowhere!

"Yes, I'm blind. Can we please get away from this topic and talk about being on this island? You're basically saying that if we gain these…'hope fragments' then we can leave?" He questioned chewing on his lower lip in slight annoyance.

"Yup yup! Until then feel free to go around the island! Don't forget to check over the rules and regulations! Love love!" Usami chirped before there was a small 'poof' and the rabbit was gone.

It was quiet and it looked like everyone had their eyes on Hajime no doubt because he was blind. It wasn't that big of a deal, it just meant he couldn't see. He could hear, he could breathe, a functioning human being just without eyesight. But, thankfully after a few minutes everyone decided to head off to search the island on their own. He could tell Nagito was still behind him which was fine. He didn't mind the Ultimate Luckster's company.

"Hey Hajime, the name's Kazuichi Souda. I'm the Ultimate Mechanic." A voice says after a moment of silence and Hajime turns his body to look at him giving a small sigh and an attempt at a smile. "Anyways, if ya need a cane, I could probably make one for you! It won't be as fancy as the one you probably have since the materials here are on the low side…"

He was a bit stunned, this guy..would make him a cane? Well he did say he was the Ultimate Mechanic..could he really do such a thing? "I...well you don't have to seriously. I only have a problem with walking on sand since it's uneven ground.."

"It's no big deal, plus I like to tinker with things. I never made a blind guy a cane before so it'll be a new challenge!" He pats Hajime on the shoulder with a laugh and Hajime wonders just how this mechanic looked. He's tempted to put his hands onto Kazuichi's face and try to understand what this guy looked like. He could tell the other was a bit shorter than him, but that was about it.

"I..that would be awesome. Seriously. I have a feeling I'm going to be fumbling around a lot, so really you'll be a lifesaver to me." He replies with a laugh and Kazuichi follows pulling his hand away from Hajime's shoulder.

"I dunno bout a lifesaver but I'll do my best. Well see you! I gotta check this island out!" Kazuichi hits Hajime's shoulder once more and he is left with Nagito who is oddly silent for that little conversation.

"Well should we get going? Or do you want to stay here all day?" Hajime asked his tone teasing while Nagito gives a small laugh helping Hajime walk off the beach.

"We should met the others, they may know your name but you don't know theirs. I'll tag along and help you out if you want."

"That'd be great."

 **That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review or add a suggestion! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone, I am happy to see that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and really like the idea of it all. It's been something that's been rattling in my brain and my friend finally helped me get the courage to finally write it all out. So thank you for all the feedback and positive comments! It really helps me fuel the energy I need to make this story a great one.**

 **Before I start I will say if you find anything that is considered offensive to a certain sensitive subject please, please feel free to pm me or comment about it so I can take the chapter down and redo it so it's not offending anyone. Enough talk let's get back to the story yeah?**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Long Start to Somewhere**_

" _One of the most beautiful qualities of friendship is to understand and to be understood."_

After Usami had left and everyone was out doing their own thing Hajime did his best to try and explore. Nagito walked beside him describing everything and anything they came across to. How the palm trees were shaped, the strange cameras and monitors that were there for their own protection apparently. It sounded very suspicious to Hajime, having monitors and cameras all over the place.

Hajime couldn't help but wonder as they headed off the beach to the different places on the island, was everyone okay with being here? They just got whisked away from Hope's Peak..he was so close to sitting in one of those classrooms. How could they take a situation like this so lightly? Maybe...it was just this atmosphere that made everyone so calm, or perhaps...this was Usami's doing?

"You know, you shouldn't worry too much." Nagito says pulling Hajime out of his thoughts, his face must of shown how hard he was thinking? But was it really okay? To relax? He couldn't help but worry. It was sort of in his nature to do so.

Hajime gives a shrug in response allowing Nagito to take his hand as they walked up some steps. "Maybe, but this just seems too odd..too strange. I mean we suddenly got here? On a tropical island of no less? Doesn't that seem a little crazy to you?" He asked as the wind began to pick up hitting his cheeks with a warm salty breeze. It smelled...wonderful out here much better than the city air he was used to.

"I will admit it does seem a little out of place, but we are here to relax. To get to know each other, to enjoy ourselves. You can't do all that if you're too busy worrying about every little thing." Nagito says after a pause, "Right our handbook has a map..let's see...where do you want to go first?"

There is an awkward pause and Hajime raises a brow. "Nagito? I can't really see my options so can you give them to me?" This wasn't the first time something like this happened. If he had a dollar every time someone asked him to look at something, he would be filthy rich.

Nagito lets out a quick laugh mumbling an apology to Hajime before he shuffles a bit the sounds of an electronic device pinging in Hajime's ear. "Well we have the airport, the market, the hotel…" He begins to list and Hajime tilts his head.

"Well what is the closest then?"

"That would be...the airport! Then we can head to the hotel and so on. How does that sounds?"

At least they had some sort of plan. An airport? Would that mean there was planes out here? Could they get out that way? Hajime felt a little shimmer of hope as they traveled to this airport.

"It's pretty spacious..and it looks like no one is here. Well besides us." Nagito provides as he opens the door for Hajime and they walk inside. Hajime could hear a conveyor belt to his left working as the machinery whirred softly, there was some mumbling ahead of them. It sounded like that mechanic guy? Kazuichi?

"Nagito..do you mind if I ask you a favor?" Hajime asks turning his head to look where he assumed Nagito was.

"Of course Hajime, what is it?" He sounded curious moving just a bit closer to the blind teenager.

"It's gonna be a little weird but..do you think you can describe how everyone looks to me?" Hajime shuffles his feet a bit furrowing his brows. "I'm trying to get a mental picture of everyone so just their voice doesn't really help me.."

There is a soft pause, and he can hear Nagito's breathing. Was it okay? It was an odd request but Hajime rather not have his fingers fly up to their faces so he could feel their facial structure. That would just make things more awkward for him and the person he was talking to. "Well I may not be the best at describing others, but I certainly can try." Nagito finally says with a laugh. Hajime lets out the breathe he was apparently holding in and smiles appreciating taking on such an odd request.

"You already met Kazuichi, he's the Ultimate mechanic. He's got a yellow jumpsuit on and a beanie on top of his head. His hair is pink...I think it may be dyed? Anyways it's shoulder length with a one braid. He's got pink eyes and sharp teeth almost like a shark." Nagito tells him and Hajime nods. Interesting..he didn't expect that to be how Kazuichi looked but he would take it. "I hoped that helped!"

"Yeah it did, big time." Hajime gives a thankful smile tilting his head. "So if this is an airport..there has to be airplanes here? Right? So maybe we could.."

"Nah we can't fly outta here even if we tried." Kazuichi's voice appears beside him and he nearly jumps back but Hajime's able to keep his cool. "I mean it's not like these things are broken.."

"So is there a way?" Hajime asks hoping that there was so he could get out of this nightmare and go back to Hope's Peak.

The sound of hair rustling a bit signifies a no to Hajime but Kazuichi does give an explanation of why they can't just fly out of here. "The engines...well everything is just gone. All of it. There no good, just for show. Almost like a prop or somethin'." Well that was disappointing.

But who would just take engines out of an airplane? Was this Usami's doing? Why keep them all trapped here?

"Well if Kazuichi says we can't even try to fix this, it's bond to be the truth. After all he is the Ultimate Mechanic." Nagito pipes up and Hajime lets out a sigh his shoulders falling a bit. "But that's nothing to worry about, I don't think any of us could fly these anyways."

"I mean..sure we are kinda trapped here but it's not like that bunny has us doin' anything crazy or dangerous right? You've read the rules and all that junk? They have a pretty straightforward thing goin' on here." Kazuichi pulls out his handbook and gives a small hum. "No violence is permitted. So that's good!"

"Exactly, no violence just peace and harmony. Like Usami had said." Nagito says and Hajime nods quietly even though he still has this odd feeling that something is not right here. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach, gnawing and gnashing at him telling him that this was not okay.

Hajime shifts rubbing his shoulder, "Do you really think so? I mean..she did kind of kidnap us and now is telling us we can't leave until we do a certain thing? Should this really be so easily trusted?" He can't help but ask chewing on his lower lip.

Nagito gives a small chuckle gently placing a thin hand on Hajime's shoulder. "You shouldn't be so negative Hajime! Try to have a hopeful outlook on things! Hope will bring us together and we will be off this island in no time."

"Yeah, what he said. It's best to lay low and chill. That's what I'm plannin' on doin'. I mean we're on a tropical island! Not many get this chance to relax and enjoy ourselves. Especially with a bunch of good lookin' girls. And don't you worry that cane of yours will be made in no time!"

Hajime nearly retorts something but decides to hold his tongue. He felt a little jealous that these two were able to take things so lightly and not have a care in the world. Then there is a little buzz in his pocket and he fumbles about reaching to grab the handheld device. There is a ping and Usami's voice came from the device. 'Hajime just received a hope fragment! Love love!' Oh she modified his so it would speak and he could hear it instead of having to read it. So he had two hope fragments then?

Kazuichi gives a laugh and tells them he's going to check out the other places. Hajime puts the device back into his pocket. He didn't feel better but at least he was able to obtain another hope fragment.

"That's the Ultimate Breeder, he'll introduce himself but I think it would be good to describe him now. He's wearing a lot of layers, and a scarf that's a purple color. His left arm is covered with bandages. One of his eye is red while the other is grey, and he's got a scar across his left eye as well." Nagito says as he gently ushers Hajime forward to talk to this strange character.

"Desist your movement mortal. If you value your life I would advise you not to take a step further." A deep voice stated as Hajime furrowed his brows unsure just what to think of this Ultimate Breeder.

"Uhh...what?" Hajime questions as the other gives a small laugh the sound of fabric moving as the Breeder crosses his arms.

"Hmph despite my warnings you still wish to proceed. Foolish, yet courageous. I will allow this."

...was this a joke? Was Nagito pulling on his leg and getting this guy to say strange things?

"Fufu..tell me oh courageous one, do you think you are worthy of hearing my name? Do you think your mortal body has the might to hear the words I mutter?" The Breeder steps closer and Hajime can get a whiff of what he smelled like. He smelled of hay, and sunflower seeds along with this odd metallic scent that Hajime could not even name. "I must say, your show of strength has peaked my interest." Hajime does not know what is even going on he just says silent his mouth open and brows furrowed as he tries to comprehend just what the hell is even going on.

"Very well!" There is movement, the ruffling of a jacket and other things as the Breeder strikes a pose. "Prepare yourself mortal for I am Gundam Tanaka! Ruler of Ice and Darkness. Heed my name for the day shall come when I rule the world! Merely speaking it on those days to come, you will be burned by the fiery pits of hell itself!"

What..the actual fuck? Ruling the world? This had to be a joke...Who would even be serious about that sort of thing?!

"Now that you know my name, remember it. Let it seep into the darkest part of your pitiful mind and infect the thoughts you have." Gundam laughs loudly before he pauses no doubt looking Hajime up and down. Nagito is quiet and no doubt laughing his butt off from this performance. Gundam moves even closer, and Hajime takes a step back his ahoge slightly crinkled from Gundam's intense personality. "Ah I see, you obtained the all seeing eye. Tell me, just who did you form a contract with? Who did you sell your soul to obtain the mystical all seeing eye?"

"What? Gundam I'm blind, I can't see. Literally." He says putting a hand over his face and waving it a bit. "So I have no clue what you are talking about."

A small 'hmph' can be heard as Gundam pulls away and then there is chittering noises. What? Did those...those sound like...hamsters? "Do..I hear..hamsters?" Hajime asks slightly confused to why he was still in this conversation with this guy.

"Ah your senses are very potent fiend! These are my Dark Devas Of Destruction! By making my body a home I am able to tame such evil demons like these!" There is more chittering and noises and it sounds like they are coming from inside Gundam? Gundam carried hamsters...in his clothes. Okay this was so weird Hajime did not know how to even react. "Hear what "Mirage Silver Falcon" Jum-P has to say: 'Do not anger us!' You should heed this warning for the rest are not merciful."

Gundam continues to laugh as he leaves the area the sounds of hamsters squeaking can also be heard. Just then his handbook buzzed once more and Usami's voice is heard yet again. Another fragment...well at least he gained something from that conversation.

"An interesting fellow isn't he?" Nagito asks with a small chuckle while Hajime runs a hand through his hair.

"Interesting is an understatement." He mutters back getting even more laughter from Nagito. "Let's just get out of here.."

(*)

They finally leave the airport and Hajime is able to say he has no idea what is going to happen next. Why was everyone so strange here? They head to the hotel, which was empty so that was extremely was this island deserted? Where were the people?

"Hmm..Hotel Mirai.." Nagito says stopping for a bit causing Hajime to bump into the Luckster. "When I first learned we had to live here, I expected tents leaving the comforts of modern life. But..it looks like we have to stay in the future after all! Since Mirai means future ahaha!" Nagito laughed at his own pun while Hajime rolled his eyes.

This was no time for puns, or jokes, or anything for that matter. How could Nagito just accept this? Being brought here under strange circumstances and in a foreign place too!

"Well in any case, we should look around. It seems this hotel will be our base for the trip.." Nagito hums crossing his arms. Hajime was still confused about all this. How could he be so calm? Maybe they all were just shell shocked and this was how they were coping?

He follows Nagito as the Luckster tells him about the cottages all lined up that were for each student. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the nameplates had braille for Hajime so he wouldn't enter the wrong cottage. It was definitely a nice touch.

"Hey! You Hajime!" A voice shouted, he remembered it, the one who scolded him for passing out. He turned and waited for the person to jog up to them. Nagito telling him how the other looked.

"That's the Ultimate Photographer. She has bright red hair and it's sort of cut in a bob-like hairstyle. She has a lot of freckles and almost a mom kind of look." Nagito didn't get to finish as the Photographer walked up to them.

"Hey Nagito is it okay if I talk to Hajime alone?" She asked and Nagito gave a small hum before sighing.

"Of course, I will be around here if you need someone like me Hajime." Nagito gave a small pat to Hajime's shoulder before walking off leaving the Photographer and him alone.

There was an awkward pause and Hajime cleared his throat pulling on his tie. "Look, I wanted to apologize. About before. It was very rude and I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She starts and Hajime blinks expecting a lecture of some sort not an apology.

"What? No,no it's okay. You didn't say anything wrong." She didn't, if he was in this situation and found someone had passed out he wouldn't be too happy either.

"No! Just let me say it okay? I'm sorry, and I hope we can get along a little better." He didn't argue with her but just smiled giving a small chuckle.

"I accept your apology. Here, let's start over. I'm Hajime Hinata. I am blind and for some reason I can't remember my talent." He holds out his hand giving a wide grin. Hearing her sputter a bit a soft hand gently took his and shook it.

"Koizumi Mahiru! I'm the Ultimate Photographer. It's nice to meet you, I guess." She seems happier now. "And don't you forget it! Wouldn't want me to dub you as 'Unreliable Hajime' now do we?" Her tone is teasing and Hajime can imagine a bright smile on her face.

He chuckles pulling her hand away and placing it at his side. "I will do my best not to have that title. Just tell me if I ever lean to it though." Koizumi was nice, she seemed a bit intimidating but nice.

"Well I am glad that is over, I have to say you do look decent enough." She says with a sigh and Hajime tilts his head.

"Decent?"

"Everyone..is a little weird, to put it lightly. I mean I guess they are all Ultimates but still.. At least there are some people that are decent enough, then at there is some hope to get off this place."

Right, the hope fragments. He hoped he was able to obtain them all, just so he could get the hell off this island and go back to Hope's Peak. This was just so ridiculous, having to go here and make friends. Why?

"You there Hajime?" Koizumi asks and Hajime blinks lifting his head, the questions fading into the back of his mind.

"Yeah I'm here. Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out our situation…" He rubs his eyes wishing he could get out of the harsh sun, it was starting to give him a headache.

"Hey I heard there is a market not too far from here, maybe you could find some glasses there?" She suggested and Hajime nodded. That sounded like a great idea. Hopefully there weren't any embarrassing ones. He just needed some to block the sun out of his eyes. "Well if you need anything, I'll be here."

His handbook buzzed and there was the saying once again. Four hope fragments. At this rate he would be out of here in no time..maybe there was a chance to relax. No...this was just too strange. He sighed moving to continue on but he bumped into a person that was shorter than him causing the brunet to stumble back.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" A voice snarled and Hajime narrowed his eyes at the source of the voice.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." He spat back not really appreciating such a rude statement. He could not see. Was it so hard to understand?

"The fuck did you say to me? Do you know who I am?" The voice snapped moving closer to Hajime getting him to step back. "You gotta problem huh? I'll break your goddamn nose if you so even look at me wrong!"

"I don't need or want any trouble! I did not mean to bump into you." Hajime says surprised at the sheer venom dripping from this guy's voice. He was so small though! Well there was a saying that short people had more of a temper, but this guy...he definitely took the cake.

"Like I give a shit. I'm not here to make friends, or have some blind asshole thinking he can do whatever he wants because he's fucking blind. Know your place." The other jabs a finger into his chest as Hajime takes another step back not knowing that the pool was close to him causing him to lose his balance fall right into the water.

The cold water surprised him as he fell in, trying to claw his way back up to the surface but being unable to see it was hard to. He wasn't sure if he was going up or down. Was this it? Was he going to drown here because some guy pushed him into the water? There is a large splash and he feels someone grab him just before he's about to loose air.

"Do not worry! I have you!" A loud voice shouts as they break the surface. Hajime's able to feel large muscles as he's gulping for air. "Swimming at this time of the day is a good idea, but in your clothes? Not so much!" Well it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

"Oh my gosh! Hajime are you okay?" Koizumi shouts as she rushes over with Nagito asking the same question. His large saviour places him on the ground, he's soaked to the bone, his hair sticking to his face as he let out a wet cough gasping for air.

"I'm..okay." He breathes falling to the ground letting his heart stop from beating so quickly.

"Good to hear! You were this close to hitting the bottom, do you know how to swim?" The voice who saved him asked and Hajime gave a weak ehh noise. He knew how to, but he wasn't good. Plus that was a little unexpected. He didn't exactly want to fall into the pool.

"Did you fall in?" Koizumi asked and Hajime nodded, he didn't know the person who had pushed him but he rather not causing any trouble.

"I don't exactly have my cane so it's a bit hard to walk without falling or bumping into something." Or someone.

"Well it's a good think Nekomaru was able to get you in time!" Nagito days sounding relieved while the voice, Nekomaru, gave a small laugh.

"It was nothing! I'm glad you're alright! Maybe I should teach you how to properly swim next time!" Nekomaru hits Hajime's back and the poor brunet grunts in slight pain. Ouch. "Let's go and see if we can get you all dried off!" He yanks Hajime up with a simple lift of his arms causing Hajime to yelp in surprise.

Well...this has been...an interesting day already. Nekomaru and Nagito ushered Hajime to the hotel lobby as they looked for clothes. He was dripping wet, his shoes squeaking on the wood flooring. At least it was warm or else he would be shivering right now. Sitting down on a chair he huffed shaking the water out of his hair hearing the all familiar 'twang' as his ahoge poked up once more defying gravity like it usually did. "This is the first day and I'm already having people care for me..ugh.."

 **That's all for today! Gosh I love writing Gundam. He's one of my favorites. Besides Hajime and Kazuichi of course ^^ There goes the first part of introductions! More to come after this hehe. But I hope you all enjoyed this! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really enjoying this story. It's definitely something I like to think and work on when I have spare time. Thanks for all the suggestions and comments I really take them to heart.**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Save the Deepening of the Spirit**_

" _The language of friendship is not words but meanings."_

 _-Henry David Thoreau_

Nekomaru and Nagito had rushed off to find towels while Hajime sat on one of the chairs still dripping wet. He could hear the dripping of water and it was starting to get annoying. He wanted nothing more than to just wipe himself off and go to sleep. Running a hand through his hair he vowed to stay clear away from the small teenager with a loud mouth. He didn't need to be falling into pools, or into anything for that matter.

"Here ya go!" Nekomaru placed a towel onto his shoulders and Hajime gave a small sigh of relief.

"Thanks, for saving me and getting me a towel." He tells the other wiping his face off.

Nekomaru laughs loudly patting Hajime harshly on his back, his large hands feeling like a bag of bricks to Hajime but he didn't say anything just gave a pained smile as he rubbed the towel through his hair. "Of course! Next time don't go swimming in your clothes!" He didn't say watch where you're going, which Hajime was surprised. Just about everyone wasn't very keen on the idea that he was blind.

"I will do my best." Hajime hums wiping his face off one final time Nagito taking the towel from him. "Sorry we didn't properly get introduced, I'm Hajime Hinata."

Nekomaru lets out a chuckle grabbing Hajime's hand shaking it a bit too harshly, he half expected it to fall off. "I AM NEKOMARU NIDAIIII." He bellows Hajime wincing slightly. Goodness. "HAHA DON'T YOU FORGET IT EITHER!"

"I certainly won't!" Hajime shouts back hearing Nagito give a small laugh. Were all these students so intense? Seriously. Hajime's ears were ringing as Nekomaru patted his back once more leaving the hotel lobby with large laughter.

"Nekomaru is the Ultimate Coach, or Team Manager he doesn't mind either one." Nagito supplies as Hajime wrings out his shirt with a small huff.

"A coach? With a body like that you'd think he'd be playing the sports." When Nekomaru pulled him out of the pool he could feel strong and hard muscles. No doubt the guy worked out twenty four seven.

"I am glad you are okay Hajime. I should of been there watching you incase something like that was to happen." Nagito sounded guilty and Hajime quickly shook his head waving his concern away.

"No, no it's okay. You're not my baby sitter. I don't expect you to be at my side at all times. I can take care of myself." Quite well to be exact. He lived with this his entire life. He didn't need as much help as one thinks. Today he's just a little disoriented, being in a new environment can do that to anyone. "Seriously, don't beat yourself up because of this. I'm okay, just a little wet."

Nagito shifts, the sound of squeaking shoes from the water no doubt all over the floor. "I see..you are truly something Hajime. I can not wait to hear just what your talent may be."

He sure had confidence in Hajime. Hopefully his talent wasn't too boring or average, he was afraid to disappoint Nagito now.

"Ah looks like another has come to introduce themselves. She's the Ultimate Swordswoman. Two braids with silver hair and ribbons. She wears a uniform with a red band and a sword on her back." Nagito whispers as Hajime turns from his chair to try and pinpoint where this Swordswoman is.

"May I ask to why there is water all across the floor?" A smooth gentle voice asks and Hajime gives an awkward chuckle running a hand through his wet hair.

"I fell into the pool." It was the truth and he wasn't planning on telling anyone that he was pushed. Technically he lost his balance after the foul mouthed teenager poked him. "Do you mind if I introduce myself?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't be too annoyed with a clumsy blind kid.

"Introduce ourselves.." She repeats giving a small hum, "Very well I do not mind."

"I'm Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you."

"I am Peko Pekoyama. It is an honor to meet you." He hears shuffling and he believes she is bowing so he does the same despite it being a little awkward since he was sitting on a chair. "If the stuffed bunny is speaking no lies, it seems we will be spending some time together."

Hajime gives a small nod, "It seems so." He wasn't sure how he felt about it all, this just didn't seem right. There was something off about all this, and he wasn't sure why he felt this way. He wanted to relax and take Nagito and Kazuichi's suggestions to heart.

"Indeed. If men and women are to live together, mutual understanding is of utmost importance." Peko begins gently threading her fingers through her braided hair. "We must have no ill feelings between us. I do not wish to harm someone."

Blinking he clears his throat giving another nod of understanding. It was probably best if he would stay away from Peko. He did not want to be chopped down by the Ultimate Swordswoman. "I wouldn't worry too much about that. We all seem to be getting along fine. I am sure your practice sword will not be needed." Nagito chirps and Peko gives a small 'hmm' noise.

"Oh? Practice sword?" Hajime asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, it is made of bamboo. Therefore I can not actually cut anyone. But..there is ways to cause inflicting harm."

"I..see."

Definitely staying away from Peko.

"I must go, I have yet to introduce myself to the rest of our classmates. If you will excuse me.." Peko gives a final bow and Hajime hears the soft click clack of her shoes as she leaves the hotel lobby.

"Despite having such a cute name, she is quite intimidating." Nagito comments and Hajime can't help but nod in agreement. He wasn't sure just how she really looked but the way she spoke and how she presented herself he couldn't help but feel a little weary from the swordswoman. "Oh there's one more here that you haven't introduced yourself to."

"Hmm? Oh okay, just lemme get up." He held onto the reception desk as he lifted himself up and planted his soppy shoes onto the floor. At least he was drying off. "Okay who's next."

"The Ultimate Gamer, she's immersed in her video games right now." Now that Nagito mentioned it he could hear soft sounds of what seemed to be a video game. The pings and beeps that were coming from the corner of the room. "She's very cute, with pink hair and a little kitty backpack and hoodie. She also has a little rocketship hairpiece."

Nagito gently guides him to the Gamer and he clears his throat to get her attention. "Um...do you have a second?" Hajime asks knowing it was rude to just interrupt someone when they were immersed in something. A game, book, anything. Hajime wouldn't be too happy if he was interrupted from something. Not that he could play a videogame and he was sure the books here weren't in braille. "Um hello?"

"Hey! Chiakiii!" Nagito shouts to get the gamer's attention. Hajime rubbed his ear with a small huff. He could of done that.

A small noise is made from the gamer as the sounds stop. "Oh! I'm sorry..I must of gotten too into the game.." Her voice is calm, and soft. It was very comforting to say the least. "Right! Introductions, my name is Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Ultimate Gamer, I like to play all sorts of games. It's...nice to meet you."

Hajime can't help but smile giving a small dip of his head. "Hi, I'm-"

"You're Hajime right? I remember Usami saying your name." Chiaki interrupts. Ah yeah of course that bunny announced to everyone who he was and that he was blind. He really wished she didn't.

"Well it's nice to meet you anyways."

There's silence and Hajime furrows his brows, "You're...not very good at conversations are you?" He couldn't help but ask, she did seem a bit slow.

Nagito laughs gently, "Well she is playing her game as she's talking to you." That's why he could hear the noises again. He thought it was just one of those games that played music even when you weren't playing.

"It's not just that, I like to think before I respond. Just so I can say the right thing. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, I think." Ah well, there was nothing wrong with that. Chiaki gives a small yawn as she continues to play. She really seems into that game, Hajime wonders just what game she may be playing.

"She..fell asleep." Nagito whispers as soft snoring noises are coming from Chiaki. "I think it's best that we leave her."

How could she just fall asleep like that? Right in a conversation too. Hajime feels the handbook buzz. He was getting pretty good at gaining these hope fragments. Maybe he could get off this island and back to Hope's Peak in no time. Maybe, Hopefully.

"The restaurant is upstairs then we can go and explore the other parts of the island." Nagito tells him gently taking his hand, it was hesitant and unsure but Hajime didn't say anything. Stairs...his archrival. Pursing his lips he let Nagito help him up the stairs. "It's very spacious, you could probably hold a banquet here."

They entered the restaurant and a conversation could be heard as they entered. "Why that's absolutely right...it's terrible if it gets oh so swollen with poison." A suave voice whispers hinting at some words with a hum. "And that's why you must suck out the poison with your mouth as soon as possible."

What...the hell is even going on here?

"Poison? Oh I see…" Another voice stated, female she sounded very regal and a bit confused.

"Teruteru.." Nagito scolds and the one named Teruteru lets out a small huff.

"So close…"

Close? Hajime had a feeling he didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Oh! Good day to you!" The female voice chirps clapping her hands together.

Hajime smiles and nods, "Y-yeah good day to you too. I'm Hajime Hinata." He wasn't sure why he was introducing himself since they all knew his name from Usami.

"Soo you're the new face around here. The blind one...And wet at that...ohohoho." Teruteru hummed stepping closer and Hajime could feel hair brushing against his arm. Oh so he was short as well. "I am Teruteru Hanamura. They have been calling me the Ultimate Cook, but I prefer if you would call me the Ultimate Chef. It has more..of a sophisticated air to it, no?"

"Uhh yeah I guess? And I'm wet because I fell into the pool."

"Hm hmmm. It's an absolute pleasure to met you. I wonder...are you a freak in bed? One would think when losing a valuable thing like sight, you would need more..stimulated pleasure." Teruteru moves closer to Hajime and the brunet quickly takes a step back waving his hands around.

"W-what? N-no! I have no idea what you are talking about!" He stammers hearing a small laugh from Teruteru that nearly sends chills down his spine. Talk about being a pervert.

"Even better. So pure…"

Before Hajime could even say anything else the other voice speaks up. "Oh! We are doing introductions! Please excuse my tardiness!" The sound of heels click forward and Hajime tilts his head in greeting. "My name is Sonia Nevermind. I hail from a small country in Europe called Novoselic. I came to Hope's Peak as an exchange student."

Her voice was so regal. Like the smooth waves that hit the ocean. Hajime could stand here all day just to hear her voice. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship!"

"Y...you too." He stammers shaking out of his thoughts giving a bright smile.

"Miss Sonia is the Ultimate Princess, she's actually royalty." Nagito chimes in with a chuckle seeing how dazzled Hajime was even though he could not see how beautiful she was.

For some reason Hajime wasn't surprised at that, the way she spoke just gave it all away that she was more than just an average person. Well...everyone here was above average. Hajime could just tell with Sonia. She just seemed to be overflowing with grace, the title didn't seem to be out of place.

"This may seem a bit impudent on my part, but...if I may be perfectly honest..I am quite happy to be here." Sonia says quietly and Hajime can't help but give a look of confusion. "In my own country," She continues, "I had not a single friend my own age who was equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity...It is a feeling most novel! I applaud you all!"

Why did Hajime have the urge to go on his knees and kneel before her? He blinks as the handbook buzzes again, a hope shard acquired once more. That was good.

"Hey, hey you three! Trying to keep me out of your little group are you?" Teruteru says bumping into Hajime Nagito grabbing his arm to keep him steady.

"Teruteru please be more careful." Nagito almost scolds pulling his hand away.

"Oh I'll be extremely careful with Hajime. After all he is exotic goods." Exotic...goods? Hajime had a feeling he wasn't talking about a spice or some sort of food. "Tell me Hajime what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About Peko! This is a very serious discussion, and I wish for your opinion. I personally think it's a black thong judging by her serious demeanor, she's probably an absolute tiger underneath that uniform."

"I think I'm going to pass on that one…"

"Hmm how disappointing, however it is interesting to find our princess has a bit of naivety to her. After all I was so close to-"

"Teruteru.." Is THAT what he was talking about before?!

"Oh? What are we discussing now?" Sonia asks standing next to Hajime. He could smell her perfume from here. It was a sweet scent, with a mixture of flowers.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head princess. I will definitely tell you later.." Teruteru hums and Nagito steps in between them with a shake of his head.

"And we will stop you if we see it. Forcibly."

"In any case! It seems there's a chance to broaden my horizons by living on this island. I am so looking forward to it." Let's hope Teruteru doesn't do anything stupid…

"I think we must be going! Hajime hasn't fully introduced himself to the others. We hope to see you all soon." Nagito says quickly helping Hajime by gently pushing the other back to the stairs.

"Oh! Yes! Goodbye Nagito, Hajime! It was a pleasure to meet you!"

"Yes, yes an absolute pleasure…"

.

Once out of the hotel, Hajime was happy to leave Teruteru, he rather not have to deal with all those questions. Who talks about a girl's underwear especially when around other people… Hajime kept close to Nagito as they traveled to the Market. It apparently was very big and had a lot of things to use, to eat, even to wear. Maybe he could get a extra pair of clothes since his were still a little wet..at least the island wind was helping the process.

"This place almost seems to have it all. It even looks like we won't have to worry about food or supplies. For now at least." Nagito comments as the sliding doors open and a cool breeze hits them. Ah the AC must be on.

"What do you mean by, 'at least for now'?" Hajime can't help but ask, did he mean that they would likely starve if this all ran out?

"I-It's just a figure of speech. You really do suspect everything don't you Hajime?"

"What? Come on you can't blame me! So far there is no one here, but us. Isn't that a little bit strange? The hotel, the airport...it just seems wrong." Hajime states scratching his cheek not wanting to argue about this but it was how he felt about this all.

"Well...that can't be helped. Usami did tell us it's an unhabited, didn't she?"

"That's...that's not the point!" Hajime groans wanting to just rip his hair out at how frustrated he was. He paused from his ranting when feeling something, or someone look at him. He couldn't exactly look around to see who it was.

"U..um..e-excuse me.." A small weak voice stammered beside him and Hajime turned his eyebrows lifted in surprise. He didn't even hear someone come by him. "Um...y-you...I'm sorry!" She sounded like she was crying pitiful sobs coming from the girl next to him. W-what? He didn't even do anything!

"H-hey don't cry! Are you okay? Did..did I step on your foot or something?" He asked trying to figure out why this girl was crying. He lifted his foot to try and help out only to just about lose his balance and smack into Nagito.

"Be careful Hajime. It isn't nice to make girls cry you know." Nagito stated helping him up. Hajime huffed batting away his hands while the girl sniffled.

"A-ah...Hajime..th-that's your name… Can..can I please remember it?" She whispered sounding like she was fumbling with fabric.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, yeah of course you can."

"M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. U-um I..am very..very pleased to meet you!" Mikan stammers saying it a bit fast but Hajime was able to get it. "U-um..y-you're b-blind yes?"

Hajime nods with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm blind. Is it easy to tell?" These people may just be too observant but when Usami said that he was blind everyone seemed shocked.

"Well Mikan is the Ultimate Nurse so she would be able to notice right away." Nagito supplies and Mikan makes a 'mhmm!' noise.

"W-well your eyes are slight clouded..and..and you don't really look a-at the person wh-when they talk. Ahh I said to-too much didn't I? I-I'm sorryyy!"

"What? No no it's okay Mikan."

Mikan pauses and she gently places a hand on Hajime's own feeling the bandages on one of her arms. "Y-you can s-say my name a-as much as you want." She stammers with a small giggle. "B-but is it okay, if I-I check up on you? S-so you're at p-perfect health?"

"Y-yeah that sounds fine." He was used to doctors anyways. At least Mikan was nice. She seemed a bit nervous but nice.

"Hahhh...I-Im sorry! I-I'm j-just so happy!" She starts to cry again and Hajime sighs. This was going to be a long conversation that's for sure. "U-um c-can I ask..was it..a disease? O-or?"

"You mean my blindness? I was born with it." He was always blind, since the day he was born. It was just a simple factor. Like having brown hair or a small scar on your cheek. It was a part of him that he could never change, even if he wanted to.

"O-oh..t-that's okay. T-thank you." She sniffles walking away still crying.

"Geez Hajime way to make a girl cry."

"Oh shut up.."

Hajime stops when hearing someone humming, a female voice starting to sing a tune. "Looking looking looking~" There is a pause and then a squeal as footsteps come close and someone grabs his hands.

"Oh heyyyy! I know you! You're the blind guy! Haji!"

"Um..hi? And it's Hajime not..Haji..and-"

"Ohhh HajiMAE. HA-JI-MAE. HAJIME!" She says with a laugh bouncing up and down. "I-BU-KI MI-O-DA! What's that say? Ibuki Mioda!"

"Ibuki. Nice to meet you." Hajime says with a laugh finding her energy to be contagious.

Ibuki laughs as well pulling her hands away and twirled a bit. "This supermarket is something else! It has everything! All types of food...clothes! Oh ohhh! Ibuki knows, you came here for sunglasses?! Yeah? Yeahhh?!" She asks poking him on the cheek.

"You got us Ibuki, Hajime's eyes are starting to hurt because of the sun. Do you think you can find the suitable ones for Hajime?" Nagito asks before Hajime could say anything Ibuki gasps and grabs his wrist pulling him along his sneakers squeaking against the tile floor.

"Ibuki can definitely help! Hmm lets see! Pineapple sunglasses?" She asks putting them on his face and he shakes his head.

"Uhh no thank you, let's not have something like this. Just something that will help me shield the sun off my face." He says pulling the sunglasses.

"I see I see! Ibuki will keep these!"

"Ibuki's the Ultimate Musician, she's pretty good when it comes to her own style as well."

"Well duh! Ibuki has to look the part when singing in a band. Here! Aviators! These definitely will help and make you look awesooome!" She squeals making guitar noises before putting the glasses on Hajime's face. "Mhmm! Ibuki was right! Makes Hajime look really goood!"

"Oh thanks Ibuki." He wasn't sure if he could trust Ibuki with these glasses but Nagito gave a hum of agreement.

Ibuki giggles and pats Hajime's head not really caring for his personal space. "Yahhh! No problemo! Ibuki is leaving now! Byeeee!"

"Er bye!" Hajime says as his handbook buzzes. Almost done.

"The last place is the ranch and then the park. Let's go." Nagito says seeming to be pumped after their little encounter with Ibuki. This day definitely wasn't going to be ordinary….or dull for that matter.

 **That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this! And I think for the time being a pairing wont be established but it's more of a "Protect Hajime" Squad with the girls and the boys haha. Everyone is going to be a bit protective over Hajime for various reasons. But maybe a pairing will surface, I just haven't thought of them just yet. But thank you all for the feedback I really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support and comments! Every single review makes my heart skip a beat.**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter 4: A Bubble of Insanity**_

" _Despair is the damp of hell, as joy is the serenity of heaven."_

 _\- John Donne_

The ranch was fairly large, it was called the Usami Corral which was a bit strange all together _._ Why was a ranch on a island? Hajime felt the need to question everything and anything, why? Why? It was all he could ask. More questions filled his mind as Nagito was describing everything in the ranch. Hajime barely listened focusing more on his surroundings. He could hear the cries of some chickens..but that was just about it.

"Doesn't seem like there's a lot of animals here.." Hajime mumbled out loud as they walked to the entrance of the place tilting his head to the side.

"Hmm..you seem to be right. It looks like a farm, and yet there's only a few animals here." That Gundam guy would like this place. Considering that he had hamsters living in his scarf.

A faint popping noise could be heard behind the two and Hajime whipped around to hear the giggle of the rabbit..thing. "Oopsie! You got me hehe!"

"You! How...how the hell did you get here?" Hajime couldn't help but ask. What was with these people just being able to sneak up on him like that? He usually had faith in his hearing abilities, this was getting absolutely ridiculous.

"I am very elusive rabbit!" She giggles making noises as she bounced about just about giving Hajime a headache from all this. "I can appear anywhere on this island! All thanks to my trusty magic stick!" The 'magic stick' gently hits Hajime's calf and he wonders just how ridiculous it looks. Probably like some sort of toy.

"Hmm...no no this isn't right! There's no cow! Why this isn't a farm without a cow!" Usami says and Hajime tilts his head. A cow? What was she even talking about? "Okie doke stand back please! Leave it to me!" She chirped as Nagito gently grabbed Hajime's shirt pulling him away from the strange rabbit.

With a bunch of strange words coming out of her mouth Hajime feels the atmosphere change, there's this warm feeling hitting at his stomach as a loud 'pop!' was heard. "Chicken! Now be a moo-cow! Hehe!" There's silence...and all of the sudden he hears a loud moo from where a chicken was once cawing.

"Did..a...chicken...just turn into...a cow?!" Hajime asked unsure if what he was hearing was true or Usami was just playing tricks on him because he was blind. He moved a bit forward feeling something warm against his fingertips. It was...rough hide? This...this was a cow?! Just...what….

"I…" Nagito seems as lost as he was with this stepping closer to the cow that bellowed out a loud moo shifting away from Hajime. "Maybe it was smoke and mirrors. It could be an illusion.." Nagito started as if he was trying to make sense of all this. "Perhaps she wanted to make us happy, but it seems it has the negative effect on you.."

"Cows don't just appear! Nor do they change from a chicken!" Hajime sputters. There was no way something like that was possible. To change a chicken to a cow...that just wasn't right in the first place! That was a living being… Why the hell was he even thinking about something so absurd?

Nagito just gives a sigh and no doubt a shrug to go along with it. "No matter, we have people to introduce you to anyways. Best not to get caught up in the little things." He gently patted Hajime on the back leading him to the next person.

"Yo! Who are you guys?" A female voice asked as they got closer to the next classmate.

"Uhh.." He expected everyone to remember his name considering that he was blind, but no matter. "The name's Hajime Hinata." He gives a dip of his head with a smile.

"And...you are?" She must be asking Nagito judging by the small noise he gave.

"Huh? We made our introductions earlier on the beach, didn't we?" He seemed confused, she must be one of those forgetful types. Well Hajime couldn't blame here, there were a lot of names to remember.

"We did? Ha ha! Sorry, sorry." She gives a hearty laugh then continues, "I'm just terrible with rememberin' names. Never got the hang of 'em...and there's a lot to remember."

There's a sigh from Nagito before shuffling of fabric. "I'm Nagito Komaeda...please do try to remember my name this time."

"Got it! Nice t'meet ya! 'M Akane Owari!"

Nagito turns to Hajime to give him an idea of who she was. "Akane here is the Ultimate Gymnast. Many say that she's a terrific athlete. Despite being hard to work with sometimes, her skills are top notch."

A Gymnast then? She must have a lot of talent...but being difficult can be a downside? Hopefully she won't be difficult to handle on this...school trip. Ugh he wasn't sure what to even call this because this was not a school trip. Going to a museum was a school trip, this was way out of the ordinary.

"Yah yah nice to meet ya Naggy and Hank!" Akane says before rushing off nearly knocking Hajime over. Geez.

"It's Nagito…" A sigh comes from Nagito once more and Hajime rolls his eyes at the statement. Well it was close? He would give her credit for what is worth. He feels his handbook beep and Hajime hums. Well at least he got another Hope Fragment.

"Squish Squiiish!" A childish voice can be heard and he lifts his head wondering just who said that. It sounded like a kid, wasn't it only teenagers here?

"Ah the Ultimate dancer, don't be fooled by her voice. She's as old as we are." Nagito tells him as they walked to the Ultimate Dancer.

"H-hey um do you have a second? I haven't fully introduced myself. I'm Hajime, Hajime Hinata."

"Oh? You wanna know my name? It's Hiyoko Saionji!" She chirps with a giggle. "Squish Squish!"

Just what was she doing? It sounds like she was pressing her fingers to the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked curious to why Hiyoko was saying 'squish squish' while jabbing her finger to the ground.

"I'm squishing Mr. Ant duh!"

"Mr. Ant?"

"Yeah silly! They make a funny noise when you poke their tummies! Hehe!"

She...was squishing ants..to hear the noise they make when you squish them. His face wrinkled at the thought. She basically was murdering these poor ants. Well he never was a big fan of bugs, but this was just like putting a magnifying glass over an anthill…

"You wanna do it together blind guy?" She asked Hajime tensing at the name. Of course…

"Er..no I think I am good. Plus I wouldn't be able to see the ants anyways." He rather not have ants crawl up his arms anyways. Just thinking about it would make him shiver.

"Aw...too bad." She sounds like she's pouting, "Feh..coward." She huffs and Hajime furrows his brows. Better to just walk away…Where did that even come from? It was hard to judge characters just by their voices. That definitely was not from a kid.

Being done with the farm there was only one place to explore. The Park. Jabberwock Park. It was on the central island, it turns out there was more than just one island here. Hajime wondered what the other islands may contain..but they all seemed blocked off for some odd reason. Nagito suggested it was maybe for their safety...for their safety he was hearing that a lot and it was starting to make him anxious.

The park had a peaceful setting, he could hear the wind blowing against the grass and the waves hitting the shore not too far from here. He took in a deep breath smelling flowers and the ocean's salty scent.

"A park surrounded by the ocean." Nagito hums pulling Hajime out of his musings. "Not a bad place, is it?"

"Hm..it certainly has a peaceful atmosphere."He couldn't help but agree...but given that this was a odd situation he couldn't help but feel odd. He felt like someone had eyes on him and he pushed the glasses Ibuki got him further up his nose. These definitely helped him with the bright sun. His eyes didn't hurt and he wasn't having a head splitting headache from it.

"What do you want?" Oh was he staring? He didn't even know someone was here. The voice was strong, powerful but the tone certainly told him he was not too happy.

"Go on Hajime." Nagito assures him and Hajime gives out a huff swallowing down the anxiety that suddenly bubbled up in the pit of his stomach.

"R-right. Um, hi..I'm Hajime Hinata."

"I know who you are." The voice stated his tone slightly annoyed, " I am Byakuya Togami."There is a pause and a small 'hmph', "..I'm done. You don't need anything else do you? Go away."

Well he definitely thinks he's above everyone else that's for sure. He must be apart of a business or something on those lines. He bumped into people like Byakuya on the streets when heading to different places for things like checkups or heading to the store to grab some things for his mother.

"Well that is expected from Byakuya.." Nagito hums seeing Hajime's confused expression. "You see, even among the Ultimates Byakuya is special. He's heir to a financial giant- the Togami corporation. Despite his age he already has a large variety of management positions as well as his own fortune to manage."

Geez..talk about pressuring to be around. He definitely could understand why he had such a intimidating aura to him.

"Oy. Hajime." Byakuya states hearing loud footsteps coming closer. How big was this guy? "I have a question for you. Why were you chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy."

Hajime swallows licking his lower lip. He still couldn't remember what his talent was. Everytime he so even tried to rack his brain it was like his whole mind would shut down and send shivering down his spine. "Um..that's a little...I a-actually don't remember." He stammered chewing his lower lip.

"You..don't remember." It was more of a statement than a question. Byakuya didn't seem convinced.

"It seems his mind's all in a mess due to shock...his memory is not quite back yet." Nagito chimes in explaining what Hajime couldn't. Hajime felt sheepish turning his head away from the Ultimate Heir scratching at his cheek awkwardly.

"Feh truly a simpleton."

Hajime bristled at that pursing his lips but kept his mouth shut on the matter. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he didn't want to remember his talent! He was the only one here that didn't know just what caused him to enter Hope's Peak Academy.

"..This conversation is over. How long are you going to stand there? Just because you have a disability does not mean I will treat you any different. Do not expect any sympathy from me."

"I don't. I don't need any sympathy and I rather you didn't treat me differently. I may be blind but it doesn't mean I'm incompetent." He replied back doing his best not to get angry.

"Hmph. Move your body. That is what you skinny types do, isn't it?" Byakuya growled moving pass Hajime just showing the teenager how large the Ultimate Heir really was. He had such an aura of inapproachability and his body just matched how he was portrayed.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Was that..a school bell? "Did you hear that?" He asked turning to Nagito who grabbed his hand a bit harshly tugging him somewhere.

"The monitor!" Nagito says as something clicks on hearing Usami's voice.

"Congratulations everyone! It looks like everyone was able to gather their very first hope shards! Ohh...I'm so very happy!" She sniffles giving a happy cry. "And so, I have prepared a very very special present for you all! So sorry for the trouble but please everyone gather on the beach! Tee-hee! Let's make our hope shine together! Love Love!"

The monitor clicks off and Hajime sighs. Great what else did she have planned? Hopefully something that would get him off this crazy island.

"Hmm she said we should go back to the beach." Nagito tapped his chin with a small hum.

"A-are you sure? This doesn't sound right.." It truly didn't. He could feel anxiety curl up and rise like bile in his throat. This didn't make sense.

Nagito gently squeezed his shoulder giving a small sigh. "It doesn't make much sense to have us just stand here. Let's just go to the beach and worry later. You need to stop being so tense!"

Hajime huffed, "Shouldn't we at least...take more precautions?" He asked but Nagito seemed to already start walking back to the beach. He was worried...but if he was the only one who didn't show that would be bad. He rather not have any drama…

.

Getting to the beach they both found that they were the last ones to arrive. He stumbled a bit in the sand gripping Nagito's jacket to keep him steady. He hated having to rely on something or someone but falling over into the sand was not the ideal thing for him.

"You two were the last one's here, what took you so long?!" Byakuya stated clearly frustrated at the two.

Nagito starts to say an excuse but Hajime puts a hand up. It was his fault. "The sand isn't very good for me when I don't have a cane. We had to go a bit slower, but we are here now."

"..Whatever." Byakuya huffs then changes the topic. "Most importantly, this is our chance to discussion the situation among ourselves before that Usami shows up."

"Kya-hah! I love to talk!" Hiyoko chirps with a laugh.

Byakuya just ignores her crossing his arms and glancing around to look at all his other classmates. "Let's hear it. I want everyone's first impressions of this island."

Peko was the first to speak her shoulder brushing against Hajime's. "There are several bridges on the central island… Why are they sealed?"

"Ohh! The gates are open to make sure we don't get lost!" Ibuki chirps the sounds of bracelets jingling can only give away that she's bouncing around. "Ibuki tried to find a way past them, but the bunny showed up and told me that!"

"So we don't get lost? Is this island that big?" Peko was asking the questions Hajime was thinking. What kind of island was this? And why was everything blocked off?

"Dunno 'bout that...but in all, s'not a bad island, is it? Feels kinda like a tourist resort!" Kazuichi pipes up and then gives a small chuckle. "I mean not that...I've ever been to one before..heh heh.."

"I found a biiig ranch!" Hiyoko chirps and Mikan gives a small noise of discomfort.

"I-I...um th-there's a big supermarket…" She stammers, "I-I think there's enough food an-and supplies there."

"Yeah and the hotel is pretty fancy. If that's where we are staying, this won't be too bad." Mahiru was right the hotel was nice, but staying here? That was out of the question. There had to be a way off this island. Right..hope fragments…

Sonia makes a hum of agreement putting in her two cents, "The restaurant of the hotel was also satisfactory, though it does have a more common feel to it."

"Hey hey, I think I have found the most important thing on this island!" Everyone turns their attention to the Ultimate Chef as he took in a deep breath. "Girls! Lots and lots of good looking girls!" He says with a strange laugh. Why was Hajime not surprised?

"Gyaaaah! Gross gross! Ibuki's getting ickly prickly goosebumps!" Ibuki shrieked. Well Hajime definitely will need to stay out of earshot of the Ultimate musician so he wouldn't go deaf.

Byakuya gives an annoyed huff clearly not amused by all of their antics. He really was the type that was done with everyone's bullshit wasn't he? "Clueless idiots. You all have been blabbing about useless material and not speaking of the most important matter concerning this island."

Before Hajime could even question the Ultimate Heir, Chiaki spoke up sounding confused as he was. "Important...matter?"

There is another huff and shifting in the sand, irritation and annoyance just rolling off the larger male. Geez..why couldn't he just say what he had found out? "..I really am dealing with a bunch of idiots. None of you noticed? Not a single one?"

Hajime bit his cheek to keep himself from saying a comment. No he did not notice anything mostly because he had to rely on others telling him just what his surroundings were. He did not have some sort of sixth sense, which would be pretty cool if anything.

"The fuck did you say fatass? Think about who you are talkin' to!" The teenager who had pushed him into the pool shouted clearly not happy about being called an idiot.

"Small dogs should not bark so loud."

Just what the hell was this important manner? He could hear the other snarling at Byakuya about being called a small dog. Well...he wasn't wrong? Byakuya had Hajime's attention so he finally sighed and got to the point.

"So what's this important matter of yours Byakuya? What did you find?" Someone had to ask, so it might as well be him. He was curious, was there something odd that could prove Hajime's worries.

There is silence before the Ultimate Heir hums gently touching his glasses. "Did none of you cross the bridge and visit the park on central island?"

"The one where we met you?" Hajime asked tilting his head. Just what did that have to do with anything?

"Yes that one. When I saw it, it reminded me of somethin I had heard a while ago." Byakuya starts as everyone gathers around him to hear his reasoning for this important matter. "Among the islands of the Pacific Ocean, there is one that is quite famous for its scenic beauty. Its everlasting summer makes it a perfect paradise. Though it is not exactly a single island, but a group of five closely encircling a small central one."

Was he saying that this island was..the one he had heard of

"The name of the island was Jabberwock Island."

Nagito was the first to speak, trying to understand just what Byakuya was trying to convey. "So this island we're currently on be…"

"Jabberwock Island?" Hajime finishes for him his face scrunched in confusion, "Is that what this island is called?"

"Hmm if that is indeed the case...then there is something that worries me. From what I have heard...Jabberwock Island has already…" Byakuya stops leaving them even more confused than before. Has already what? Just what did he hear? And why did he stop explaining?

"Hold on you can just stop in the middle like that." Nekomaru states stepping closer to Hajime his large body no doubt towering over the other.

"Hmph don't complain. After I investigate some more and confirm my thoughts, I will tell everyone what I know."

Akane makes a loud groaning noise hitting her chest a bit. " Who even cares what this island is called! I mean, it could be NicoNico island or Papuwa Island for all I care! We are living here so it shouldn't even matter.."

Ibuki gives a hum of agreement swaying back and forth, "Uwahhh living together on a southern island sounds soooo exciting! Ibuki can't wait!"

"Haha that's right no school either!" Kazuichi whoops happy to be able to relax on an island and not have to worry about school or homework.

What? Why was everyone so calm about this? Hajime turned his head hearing all sorts of positive noises coming from his fellow classmates. This wasn't right! They couldn't just be dumped here and have not a care for the world! What about Hope's Peak? "H-hey what are you all saying? Try to think rationally here!" Hajime says even though his words are drowned out by the others.

"Be silent All Seeing One, your fears have made you irrational. Perhaps you should take a moment to 'cool your head'." Gundam states from beside him. Eh? Even Gundam was okay with this?! What the hell was even going on here?

"See seee? All I wish is for everyone to live together peacefully with your friend and the beautiful nature of this island hehe!" Usami chirps getting Hajime to jump back in surprise bumping into Kazuichi who held him upright even though it was a bit awkward. People really need to stop popping out of nowhere or else he was going to have a heart attack.

"But why? And why should we follow your rules? What's exactly going on here?" Hajime asked pulling himself away from Kazuichi trying to get some answers here. He was tired of being in the dark, both figuratively and literally.

"Hmph I suggest you stop now. This rabbit seems very keen on her rules. I would not recommend doing something foolish and getting you into a deeper mess than you already are." Byakuya states his tone commanding and firm. Hajime swallows holding his tongue.

"No no I never said anything about danger or being in a mess!" Usami tries to say.

"Hajime I know how you feel but I think it's best for you to calm down.." Nagito says and Hajime purses his lips curling his fists.

Why was everyone acting this way? How could they be so calm? So accepting of their fate?

"I-it's okay Hajime, w-we should be safe..unless..we do some-something weird." Mikan tries to comfort him despite the fact that she was sniffling and whimpering.

Chiaki makes a small noise nodding along to Mikan's statement. "Also, as long as we gather these Hope Fragments...we should be okay. I think."

"You really believe that?" Hajime can't help but ask.

"We have no choice. Just accept it."

Hajime dips his head downward hating this. He was so frustrated that he couldn't understand any of this. Ibuki breaks him away from his thoughts with a loud 'helloooo!' "Usaaaaamiiii! You said you had presents for us!"

"Oh! Ohhh! That's right! Not that I would forget or anything." She giggles bouncing around. "Love love! Here they are! Now now don't rush!"

Everyone gathers around her grabbing whatever the present may be and Usami places one in his hand. A...charm?

"What...is this?" Nagito is the first to ask confused at this 'present'.

"Hehee! It's my Usami Charm! They speak when you press their body!" Hajime hears a squeaky voice from the charm not really caring what the thing said. Why…? "Isn't it adorable?!"

"Worthless…"

"Awww Ibuki expected something cool...:"

"I'm ashamed at myself for looking forward to it!"

"Hmm really? I think it's cute..it's got really cool rabbit ears.." Chiaki whispers with a small hum. Why? Did she just say that to not hurt the rabbit's feelings? He could hear the charms hit the sand after a few moments. It seemed everyone who got one just immediately tossed it away. Ouch…

"Hey hey! Dirtying nature with garbage is prohibited!"

"So you admit they're garbage! Busted!"

He heard Usami making small sad noises as she bent down to pick the charms up. "Uuu..I even had another present prepared and now I don't want to give it to such horrible children!"

"Oh? There's something else?" Peko asked getting everyone's attention back to the rabbit who sniffled.

"Well, compared to the Usami Charms...it's not a big deal but.." She gives a small sigh, "I have prepared a 'motive' for you!"

"A...A motive?" Hajime asked, that sounded strange. Just what kind of motive was she talking about?

"Mhmm! A 'motive' that can help you all become good good friends! I thought we could all use a little fun in the sun hehe!"

"Oh? Like a party?"

"A festival perhaps?"

"If we are having a party Ibuki soo demands a barbeque!"

"Oh a campfire would be nice!"

"Let's go find a hoopsnake...and kill it! Haha!"

"Oh god isn't finding it enough?!"

Usami giggles enjoying the positive response from her suggestion. "Well I was thinking more of a swim party! Ta-da! Swimsuits for everyone~"

Hajime blinked chewing his lower lip, "You want us..to wear swimsuits now?" He did not like the idea of swimming in the ocean, but even so there were more serious things at hand! They shouldn't even be talking about something like this!

"Oh Hajime you don't have to! I know it is very difficult for you to swim." She cooes and Hajime huffs shaking his head.

"That's not the point! Who would just go jumping into an ocean when we don't even know how we got here!" Hajime argues rubbing his temples. Was he the only sane one here?!

Just then a large gush of air hit him as several people were shouting in excitement, Ibuki was bouncing and shrieking while Kazuichi and Teruteru were excited for their own reasons. They...all were going to change and jump into the ocean. He stood here and gritted his teeth. Why was no one listening to him?!

"I understand how you feel Hajime, and I don't want to say anything out of place...When you feel like it..I'd be happy if you joined us?" With that Nagito left and Hajime groaned shaking his head.

Was there nothing dangerous on this island? There...there was no cause for despair..right? Was that true? _Am I the only one who has this wrong?_

Before he is even able to figure things out Usami's voice giggle below him. "Hehe everyone's back!" He hears cheers and laughter as everyone heads to the ocean without a care for the world. He feels something hit the pit of his stomach. Maybe..he was worrying too much. Maybe this was… Everyone was having a good time, why couldn't he?

This wasn't the first time he felt like an outcast. But it felt worse this time. These Ultimates..they were able to accept what was happening without even a blink of their eye. "...maybe I should accept it..but.." He chewed on his lower lip. Well it wasn't like he could swim in the ocean, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. He shouldn't be worrying! It would be a waste to not enjoy this wonderful paradise!

"Hey everyone wait-" Before he could even finish his statement the atmosphere went cold. Like someone had dunked a large amount of ice water down his back. The sun was no longer shining on his face, he couldn't feel it at all. Huh? What...what was going on?

"W-what? What's going on?" Hajime asked trying to figure out just what happened. Where was the sun? The lively atmosphere? "Usami?" He turned to Usami who seemed to be almost shaking next to him.

"Aw...awawawa?" Usami stammered sounding very scared and confused. This wasn't natural then. What the hell was going on? "W-what is going on? This-this isn't supposed to be happening?!"

Huh?

Then...it happened. As confusing as it already was, there was more to come and this time..it was bone crushingly scary. He heard the monitor not far from where he was standing starting to buzz and a strange voice came from the monitor. "Mike check! Helloooo? Mike check? Can anyone heaaar me?"

The voice...it was so...strange, so light and easy going...which was definitely out of place when the atmosphere had turned dark in such a fast moment. It was much different than Usami's. It brought a chill down Hajime's spine and his insides to churn in pure terror and anxiety.

"Upupu! Did you miss me? I gave you quite the surprise didn't I? Well then, I have kept you waiting far too long. Let's get this boring opening act outta here! It's time to bring on the headliner! Everyone is to meet at Jabberwock park!"

"T-that voice...it can't be! Oh no, oh no no no no!" Usami seemed terrified. This..this certainly wasn't right. Who was this strange voice? And just what the hell did he want? "This is terrible! If I don't do something….no I must! I won't let you!" Usami left with a pop ignoring Hajime's shouts.

"That felt..alarming…"

"I think we should go. The voice said Jabberwock Park right?"

"The hell was that? If this is a waste of my time..I fucking cut someone!"

Just...what the hell was going on?

"Hajime! Come on! Let's go man!" Kazuichi grabs his arm roughly helping him off the sand as they all scrambled to the park unknowing just what was going to happen next.

 **Uh-oh! Things are about to happen! My goodness that was a long one! But I hope you enjoyed this! Also I have a question if I did switch up the murders and victims would you like that? I am not sure if I want to keep the original story or not… Also! My tumblr is starfleetgems if anyone wants to check me out there ^^ Byeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My goodness everyone! Over ten reviews already? Ahh seriously thank you all so much! I am so so glad this story has gone the way it has. And because many agreed to have the murders and victims changed, I will do that. I had a good friend of mine help me out so thank you Sierra! I love her. Anyways! Yes blind Hajime is quite the adorable one, and I am happy you all enjoy my writing! Let's get this despair party started!**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Help Our Souls Tonight**_

" _Resilience is all about being able to overcome the unexpected. Sustainability is about survival. The goal of resilience is to thrive"_

 _\- Jamais Cascio_

Everyone was panicked, scrambling to the park after just moments ago having fun in the sun. The atmosphere had changed completely, dark and dank like entering a cave that dripped with terror and uncertainty. Hajime could feel how nervous everyone was, hell he was nervous as well sweat beginning to form across his forehead. Kazuichi did not know how to help a blind person find his footing because the Ultimate Mechanic continued to yank him around as they ran to the park, a tight grip on his wrists.

Walking to the center of the park Hajime could hear Usami's yells. Did she know this strange intruder? What was even going on?! "Where are you?! W-where are you hiding?!" She shouts her voice moving from different places. Right she had wings…

""W-who's hiding? Usami wha-" He didn't get to finish after hearing a strange laugh. It sent chills down his spine and nearly made his knees lock. Why did he feel this way?

"Upupu! Suuurpriiiise!" With a loud bouncing noise the voice was closer laughing as loud as it could. "Have I kept you waiting? Why, it has been a long time hasn't it!" Long..time? "I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

Monokuma? What the hell? Headmaster? That didn't sound right...Hajime swallowed thickly everyone else staying quiet unsure what to say, to do. What did this Monokuma look like?

"And now that I've made my long overdue appearance, the first thing I have to say is.." The voice bounces off of whatever it was standing and started to walk around sounding odd to Hajime. It almost was like the way Usami walked. Was this another stuffed animal?! "This is soo lame! So lukewarm! So damp!" It growls and then makes a huff noise. "Are..you damp?"

"As I thought! I was you!" Usami shouts sounding absolutely outraged with this Monokuma. But..but why is Monokuma here?!" Was that..thing not supposed to be here? This just got ten times more confusing! Hajime felt like his head was going to spin off from all this.

"Quiet!" Monokuma barks getting Usami to whimper a bit grabbing Hajime's leg as if to cower and hide herself. The hell?! "I am very very angry with you all! The hell is with this lame mood?! It's making me sick to my stomach! And just what is with this gross Heartwarming and friendship school trip?! Bor-ing!"

Monokuma sounds very angry, pacing about and letting out growls. "Come onnn! Who can get excited over something like this?! Let's end this farce already! We have to respond to everyone's needs, ya know! No one wants to watch stupid high schoolers dance around and get all 'friendshipy' with each other! No! What everyone wants...Suffering. Misery! Hardship! DESPAIR."

"W..What the fuck is with this stuffed toy?! What's this bullshit he's spewing out?!" The foulmouth one shouts and Hajime swallows. Another stuffed toy then? What the hell were with these stuffed animals that could talk and do crazy things?!

"What..is going on? Who's this new stuffed toy?" Byakuya questions no doubt to Usami who is still shivering behind Hajime's legs. But she does puff up and bounce forward gently pushing her stick against Hajime so he could back up a bit.

"He's a very dangerous bear! Step back and please let me handle this!" Usami says finding some new found courage and ready to face this Monokuma head on. "I don't know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this magic stick…"

"Aha! An opening!" Monokuma shouts and then it sounds like they are fighting. It was odd..Hajime could hear almost cartoonish sounds as Monokuma was shouting and Usami was crying loudly. Was she hurt? What was going on?! There is a pause and then a snapping noise is heard. "Ta-daaa! Flawless victory!"

"N-no! My magic stick!"

"And for my finishing touch! You look a little plain..time to make you in my image!" They were fighting and Hajime was tempted to lean to the closest person and ask what the hell was even going on. He couldn't see just what was happening and the noises and sounds were just too odd for him to comprehend.

"Ta-daaaaa! Perfect!"

"Wa-waaaa? What is this! Change me back! You can't do this!" Usami shrieks. Woah what just happened?!

"What is even going on?!" Hajime hissed to his right and Kazuichi made a strange noise.

"I dunno man this is getting reeeal freaky! That bunny thing got turned into the other thing!" Yes Kazuichi that was really helpful. He pursed his lips wanting to just march up there and ask just what in the absolute hell was going on here. Had he said that phrase too much? Yes? Well that was the only way he could even ask when in situations like this.

"Hush hush Monomi! You are now my little sister and you will do as I say! Happy fun times are over!" Monokuma punches Usami...err Monomi? Causing the poor rabbit to fly to the side with Monokuma laughing loudly. They were punching each other now?! This was just too much…

"The hell is with this puppet theater?!"

"D-dont ask me!"

"But..it's seems something bad is taking place...I think."

"Uwahhh what is this?! What is goin' on?!"

"Why is her coloration weird?!"

"Weird coloration?" Monokuma asks his voice slightly low, "But it's the same as mine...Are you trying to hurt my feelings red-head?"

"Are they multiplying?!" Ibuki shrieks as Peko steps forward her sword gently hitting Hajime's side.

"W..what is going on? Who is this black and white raccon?"

Hajime just stood there baffled as this...Monokuma argued with the rest of the Ultimates. He was a stuffed bear from what Hajime could gather from the conversation before. "Wait...early you said headmaster..that shouldn't be right!"

"Well it is and you better get used to it! Enough rabbiting now! It's time for me to bear the good news! I, your headmaster, have an announcement to make! Our 'Field Trip of Mutual Killing' begins...now."

F-field...trip? Of Mutual Killing? What?

Monokuma gives a strange laugh moving closer to the students feeling some back away from the strange stuffed bear. "Becoming friends..gross..such a boring goal! Where's the punch?! Where's the impact?! Nobody wants to watch or play a game with that as the main deal?! So...I therefore say you all will have to join in on this Field Trip!"

"Mu..mutual...killing?" Teruteru repeated, his voice trembling. This couldn't be..no way. Kill? He wanted...them to kill each other. Monomi made some sort of comment but Hajime couldn't hear, he was too busy trying to calm himself. There was no way these Ultimates would even follow this right?

"W-what do you mean by mutual k-killing?" Mikan asked her voice feeble and frightened. He didn't blame her, his heart was beating so fast he expected his ribcage to break open.

Monokuma made a 'hmm?' noise padding to a center spot so they all were able to see him, well most of them were able to. "What it says on the box. Kill each other? Isn't that clear enough?"

"Kill each other huh.." Kazuichi starts and then he realizes just what he was trying to say. "K-KILL EACH OTHER?!" He shrieked Hajime covered his ears to keep himself from going deaf since the guy decided he was going to scream right into his ears.

"W-wha? What are you talking about..that..that's not possible!" Teruteru stammered his once suave voice now nothing but a shivering mess.

Monokuma sighs, but not in irritation more in a...blissful way. "Upupu...getting all buddy buddy with your classmates is so boring though! It's why I decided to change the rules! If you really want to leave this island, please kill one of your classmates! Then perfectly escape the class trail hehe!"

"Class..trial?" Chiaki asks as everyone else murmured in just complete surprise. Why was this happening? Hajime wanted this to just disappear..go back to the time just moments ago where they were swimming and having fun..

"Right right! If you successfully murder someone, a class trial will be held! Convince the class that you are not the killer you get a free ticket outta this place! I'll punish everyone else instead! Buuut...if your fellow classmates find you to be the killer...I will give a very very harsh punishment!"

Punishment...A free ticket? In order to leave...you would have to kill? Hajime was in a cold sweat his teeth clenched as he tried to understand just what was being said. There was no way...no way someone could kill another person. And to be put on trial…

"Punished? What are you even talking about?! Kazuichi asked gripping his beanie tightly.

"Why in simple terms..you'll be executed! I can't wait to see the wonderful punishments that may be in store for us all! Upupu...Also I am not fussy to how you kill them...burn...mangle...slice...poison...hang...It's all up to you!"

Before Hajime knew it there was a sharp pain in his chest. Almost like multiple needles stabbing right into his vital organs and twisting around. He shuddered taking in a deep breath trying his best to stay upright. What….what was wrong with him?

His own worries were pushed aside with foul mouth one, who he learned was named Fuyuhiko when one of his classmates mumbled his name, started to speak. "Kill? Don't fuck with us bear!"

"Yeah! Ain't noone going to kill here!" Kazuichi shouts but he doesn't sound too confident. No one did.

"Well I am not going to _order_ you to kill someone. Its up to you bastards! It just means we will be on this island, and youth does not last long!"

Teruteru is mumbling how he won't believe it and how this wasn't real. Mahiru decides to speak up her tone confused and a bit worried. "W..What if no one kills? Are you saying that we can't leave this island?" Was this true then? Would they live the rest of their lives here...if no one kills?

"Whooo knows? But I leave you all to enjoy a fair-and-square Field Trip of Mutual Killing!" He sounds like he's about to leave but Mahiru stops him her foot stomping on the ground.

"Hold on! Why do we have to kill each other?!"

"I have let you say enough!" Nekomaru shouts stepping forward, "I don't like direct violence, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S OUR ONLY OPTIONNNN!"

"Ohhh yeah! A battle huh?! Can I take this black and white dude out?!"

"Anyone thinking of murder will have to meet my blade, and the force I bring with it."

"Yeahhhh! Our group of jocks will never accept someone saying messed up things like this!"

Monokuma doesn't seem phased by the threats instead replies with a laugh, "Hmm if that's how it is then I will have to set some rules. Any violence towards me, I will have to repay back. It could be worse too!"

"V-violence? What are you going to do?" Monomi's voice asks, finally getting back up from the punches and kicks Monokuma gave her moments before.

Hajime is unable to hear just what Monokuma says since the ground begins to rumble and shake sending him to the floor as the sounds of cracking of stone and metal can be heard. There are shrieks from the class as the earthquake stops. He's unable to tell just what is going on, but the sound of machinery can be heard loud and clear. Whatever it was...it wasn't good. He was still on the floor looking up trying to figure just what was causing all the gasps and screams. He feels a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Nagito? He reached up and allowed Nagito to pull him up onto his feet while Mahiru began to speak.

"Wh-why are the statues...moving?!" The statues? Did she mean the large statue in the middle of the park? It...it was alive?! How? And why?

"M-MONSTEEEERS!" Kazuichi cries along with Mikan who is just about sobbing her eyes out.

"Aren't you listening?! These are monobeasts!"

He remembered reading about shock and how it could sometimes leave you speechless..They were definitely right. He couldn't even see just what the hell was going on but he still couldn't utter a single word. Monsters? Statues? This..there was no way this was possible. This wasn't some anime or video game! This was real life. Things like this did not happen! Period!

"I don't l-like this! It..it's wrong! A-all wrong!"

"Am I asleep...is this a bad dream?"

"Kyahaha! A dream! What a dummy!"

"Upupu of course! You bastards are so easy to say this is an illusion or a dream. Honestly...Neanderthals are more open-minded than this!" Monokuma rants but Monomi steps in with a determined tone.

"No! I will not have it! I will protect you all! Even if it means giving up my life!"

"Ohh reallly? With your life? That! Can be arranged!" Monokuma laughs and then there is a moment of silence as machinery clicks and groans sparks sprouting as the monobeasts began to move. Then the sound of bullets rang through hitting a target on the mark. Hajime could hear fabric tearing..was the thing firing at Monomi? Wood cracked behind him and he felt a sharp sting hit his cheek as shrapnel flew past him. There was nothing..silence, He placed a hand on his cheek feeling the warm liquid. He was bleeding…

"Ah...ahh….AHHHHHHHHH" Teruteru screeched breaking the silence. Kazuichi was next to join him screeching at his own pitch.

Ababababu…" Ibuki was foaming at the mouth just about to fall over, "It's just the opening and Monomi is dead!" Monomi...was dead? So Monokuma really gunned her down? Oh god...Hajime placed a hand on his injured cheek ignoring the sting. It didn't feel too deep, he should be fine.

Gundam let out his own groan, the frightened squeaks of his hamsters being heard. "Is...is this the work of the devil? Some god-made machinery that breaks a pact with the mortal world?" Gibberish as usual, but he was asking the right question...just what was this all?

"No no! They're monobeasts! They're terrifying slaughter machines!" Monokuma shouted with a laugh. Monsters...machines..whatever they may be..they just appeared and yet he did not hear anyone running for their lives. It was like everyone now was realizing just how crazy this truly was. Immobile by fear..their brains just couldn't understand, couldn't comprehend what was happening before their very eyes.

Monokuma kept laughing talking about despair as everyone just stood there, dumfounded. Hajime was so still he forgot how to breathe for a moment taking in a deep breath, his lungs aching. His heart was just about to explode.

"Well well please enjoy our lovely trip! Tah-taaaah!"

With that..Monokuma was gone, along with the monobeast. They just..disappeared. Hajime felt exhausted. He was on an emotional roller coaster right now. First waking up here..then finding out he's trapped..and now this? Experiencing all these ridiculous things..couldn't he just skip all this? Straight to the epilogue. It seemed everyone else was the same, he could hear labored breaths and shuddering noises from his fellow classmates.

Nagito was the first to break the silence, letting out a trembling breath right beside him. "W..What's going on here?" He stammered, no doubt the reality of this situation now finally seeping in.

"U..Um Um…" Teruteru starts obvious that he was very frightened of this all, "I won't believe it. I refuse to believe what is happening."

That..wasn't the best idea. Denial could often lead to trouble. "I can handle animals and people as opponents but...what am I supposed to do with huge monsters?!" Nekomaru bellowed.

"I..Impossible...W..Why are things like this happening?" Good question, Kazuichi. Just why? And how for that matter. It seemed like everyone was out of their beach daze and questioning everything. About time.

"No..they're not impossible. Those monobeasts are nothing more than moving machines. That stuffed toy probably is one too. And if they are, it means someone made and is controlling them." Byakuya stated clearly thinking hard about something.

"So there is someone behind this? Someone who put us in this ridiculous situation?"

"W..who is it?! Who?"

"Heh..heh..heh..It doesn't matter. I..I don't believe it, after all. There's no such unbelievable things are actually…" Teruteru is still trying to convince himself that all this happening wasn't real. "Say aren't you all getting hungry? Don't you think we should leave things alone for now and go eat?"

"...Maybe you should've eaten before?"

"I don't care how much you want to freak out or distract yourselves. There's just one thing you should carve into your hearts…I have no idea if there's really someone out there who is trying to trap us, but we should be careful for more important things.." Byakuya starts walking closer as everyone gathered around, "More than that..we should be worried of..ourselves."

Hajime swallowed keeping his head low, he was right. He could feel how tense the atmosphere was. Everyone was cautious worried that one of them could do the unspeakable..could murder another. Hajime felt it even more. He..he was more vulnerable than anyone out there. He could not see and being able to see was very important. If one would attack him in the dark and was careful..he could be killed. Hajime swallowed chewing on his lower lip. Paranoia was planted deep into their hearts, and it just wasn't for their classmates..but for themselves as well.

"H-hajime!" Mikan stammered getting Hajime to glance up and take a step back his face completely surprised. "Y-you're bleeding! Oh oh I am so so sorry for not noticing!" Mikan rushed to him gently touching his face getting Hajime to wince at the sharp pain.

"O-oh..I yeah.." He stammered hearing footsteps come closer concerned noises all around him. "When Monomi..got...um yeah it sort of grazed me. But I am okay."

"I-it isn't too..too deep." The Ultimate nurse whispers, rummaging through her apron. "I-I can put a bandage on it, and then maybe check o-on it tomorrow?" She asked and Hajime nodded.

"Good thinking Mikan. Hajime, you sure you are okay?" Hajime nodded as Mikan placed a bandage on his cheek.

"I-I'm fine. I think I'm going to head to my cottage. It's..it's been a really long day." He breathed and everyone else whispered in agreement.

"I'll help ya Hajime. Since your cottage is close to mine." Kazuichi offered, Hajime really wanted to just be alone..but he supposed that was fine. If he had someone with him, it may help the chances of him not being murdered. God..he was getting paranoid. Damn it.

He spent the night panicked, afraid and confused in his cottage. After Kazuichi left him he just wailed and sobbed trying to understand this all. Why? Why him? Why anyone here? This was supposed to be his year to shine..to be in Hope's Peak. His school he dreamed of ever since his mother spoke to him about it when he was a kid. He was determined to find that he was talented enough, even with a disability to enter this school. Now that he was...he's stuck on this island, having to deal with a bear that demanded murder. He just wanted to go home. But in order to do that...no. He would not. He couldn't.

It was hard to wake up and leave his cottage, but he was able to drag himself out shutting the door with a sigh placing his glasses on so he would be able to bear the damn sun. Before he could even step out and head to the hotel he bumped into someone hearing them scream at the top of their lungs.

"Oh my god! What the hell?!" Hajime shouted back holding his heart as if that would stop it from beating fast.

"Oh..it's just you Hajime." Kazuichi groans giving a small whimper like he was absolutely frightened from that.

Hajime huffs straightening his tie a bit, "I think that's supposed to be my line Kazuichi.." He grumbled shaking his head, "What's with you?"

"Have you seen it? Ahh it's such a pain..what is with that?" Hajime doesn't understand and he just about wants to shake Kazuichi until he starts making sense. He must've seen the look Hajime gave him because he starts to stammer again. "The bridges y'know? Massive? Gates? Five of 'em? Central Island?"

"No I didn't _see_ them. What about them? Did something happen to those bridges?" Just get to the point Kazuichi!

"Somethin' sure did! That's what I am tryin' to tell ya! Those..those things..they are all blocking the way!" Kazuichi finally says and Hajime furrows his brow. The monobeasts? Why were they blocking the gates?

"They're not things! They're monobeasts! And they are there to keep you bastards from lookin' at the other islands!" Monokuma says out of nowhere causing Kazuichi to scream even more. Geez...

With that Monokuma leaves, Kazuichi whimpering softly.

"So..they're gate keepers. In that case, we probably shouldn't go near the bridges then." Hajime stated with a loud sigh running a hand through his hair. "Or at least..unprepared."

"Uu..what a painn...Can't take it anymore.."

Hajime gently reaches for Kazuichi's shoulders feeling around so he can grab the guy's face. "Hey! Hey! Keep it together Kazuichi. We can do this!" He says with a firm tone as Kazuichi whines pulling Hajime's hands away.

"I can't man. I can't keep it together. How do I enjoy a tropical vacation when monsters could come and eat meee."

"What is all this noise you are making?" Peko asks from behind causing Kazuichi to scream even louder.

"GYAHHH SOMEONE ELSE IS HERREEEE." He shrieks grabbing Hajime and using him as a shield against Peko.

"Hi Peko. Um kazuichi is kinda off the deep end here. Sorry about him." Hajime says with a small chuckle hearing the whimpers from the Ultimate Mechanic. "Did you need something?"

"Indeed, I was told to bring you to the hotel restaurant. You two were the only ones not there so I was sent to get you." Peko tells them and Hajime takes a deep breath and nods taking Kazuichi's hands off his shirt and pats them before letting go. "Come quickly."

"Hmm...I wonder what this meeting is about.." After the whole monokuma thing he was pretty much prepared for anything.

"U...uuu..I am so out of here. I ain't going man." Kazuichi whines stepping away from Hajime probably crying his eyes out. Come on Kazuichi.. "I..I'M RUNNING AWAAAAAYYYY"

"Ah Kazuichi! There's nowhere to run...to.." Hajime sighs rubbing his face his calls to stop not really doing anything for the Ultimate Mechanic. "I guess...to the restaurant..but uh...where to even.." They left him here and he had no idea where he should even go. Which direction. "Fuck.." He grumbled deciding to go straight and see where that takes him. Kazuichi went the opposite direction so that should be the right way to go.

Turns out he was very so much lost and Mahiru actually was the one finding him hobbling around with his hands outstretched as he did his best, only to fall over a bush with a 'oof'. "Oh my gosh Hajime! What are you doing?"

Hajime lifts his head scrambling to get out of the bush he had fell into. "Oh you know, admiring the plants." He says a bit sarcastically. "They smell lovely Er...I need help." He grumbled as Mahiru gives out a sigh seeming to hold back a laugh.

"Why didn't someone come and help you?" She asked taking his hand and lifting him up. He huffed shrugging his shoulders.

"Well Kazuichi was supposed to be my guide, but he ran off. I am a bit disoriented today."

"That Kazuichi...oooh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him. Here I'll take you to upstairs." Hajime felt like he was talking to his mother whenever Mahiru went into the zone. He lets Mahiru hold his hand and take him upstairs hearing Chiaki's game playing as she followed them as well.

The restaurant was full with the classmates as Hajime was brought up the stairs and Mahiru pulled a chair for him plucking the twigs out of his hair before Byakuya comes over with a large huff. "You're late Hajime. And where is Kazuichi?."

"Sorry, I got kind of lost. And Kazuichi...he ran off..somewhere." Hajime tells them rubbing the back of his neck.

"Huh? Where to?" Akane asks and Hajime shrugs his shoulders. He wouldn't know he didn't see the guy leave. He could barely find his way to the hotel for Pete's sake.

"H-hajime..i-is..your c-cut okay?" Mikan asks moving closer and Hajime smiles nodding his head. He felt fine. The bandage was still on his cheek but it was just a dull throb, like a papercut after a day or two.

"Who caaares! Kazuichi's a biig wierdo and Hajime's a biiiig baby." What why was he the baby? He wasn't the one crying..

Nekomaru gives a small hum leaning against the chair Hajime was sitting in. "I don't blame him, especially after what happened yesterday." Everyone was quiet, all agreeing to what Nekomaru had said. Hajime probably would of ran off too if he wasn't going to potentially hurt himself by doing so.

"Eh? What was that? Did something happen yesterday? I don't remember a thing no sireee." Teruteru whistles walking past Hajime still trying to deny everything. That attitude would be comforting but...that could be dangerous as well.

"So? Are you going to tell us why you have us all here?" Mahiru asked, Hajime images her having her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side.

"I will not begin until Kazuichi is here." Byakuya states and Hajime sighs, well good luck with that one..

"Ah wait you have us all gathered here?" Hajime asks tilting his head to the side wondering what the Ultimate Heir had planned for all of them. A way out?

"Oui! Byakuya has something he wants to say!" Ibuki says her bracelets continuing to jingle, was there ever a moment where Ibuki was not moving?

"But what is there to talk about?" Now he was curious, it seemed like a serious matter if Byakuya had brought them all here. Together.

"Isn't t obvious? It's a strategy to take down those monsters!" Akane was the next one to shout cracking her knuckles itching for a fight.

Mikan whimpers fumbling with her fingers as she spoke, "B-but w-w can't fight them! They're equipped with h-heavy firearms, aren't they?" She stammers concerned with everyone's well being. There was no way they could take down those..things. They had gunned down Monomi in zero seconds flat. Even Ultimates couldn't dodge bullets.

"BULLETS CAN'T PIERCE SPIRIIIT!" Nekomaru bellows sounding like he was just about to break something by now. Hajime gently scooted his chair away from the large male so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Hmm a keen observation, and well put.. But let me offer some.. _advice_ Spirited One." Gundam steps closer, his movements almost graceful to Hajime's ears. It would be funny if the guy bumped into a chair. "A _truly_ strong person..also knows when to keep quiet." _Hmm that doesn't apply to you then because you sure like to yell Gundam._

"Heeeeeey! Ugh come on let's just get started already!" Hiyoko's impatient tone rang through as she stomped her foot to the ground. "Besides it's just going to be some worthless pep talk." She muttered.

Byakuya seemed annoyed letting out a small sigh crossing his arms as he tapped his foot. Seriously why couldn't he just say what he needed to say and someone could tell Kazuichi after the guy was done crying. "I am not going to repeat it anymore… I will not begin talking until everyone is here."

Mahiru let out a frustrated groan lifting her hands from the back of Hajime's chair tapping her camera showing just out irritated she was. "Oh fine! I'll go get him, then!" She walks back to the stairs and turns around to give a final statement. "Wait here! I'll bring him over here even if I have to tie him down!" With that she stomped down the stairs going out to find Kazuichi.

"Hoho...I can't say I am not jealous for him. I wouldn't mind being tied up by Mahiru…" He lets out a deep chuckle, "Maybe I should run away as well! Juuust kidding!"

"Disgusting.." Fuyuhiko groaned sounding absolutely revolted by Teruteru's statement.

Byakuya suggested them all to eat getting them to sit down at a table and start to eat. Hajime felt a little worried since this wasn't exactly normal to have food appear here. Nagito told him that it was here before he even arrived. Monokuma was the one to bring this...so why wasn't anyone as nervous as he was with eating. He could hear Akane and Byakuya chowing down..well if they could eat it then it shouldn't be too bad..

"Ah-ah H-hajime...I got you a plate of food. I-i am so sorryyyy I didn't know what to get you so I j-just picked th-the healthiest choice." Mikan stammered placing the plate in front of him and Hajime gave a small smile. He wished she didn't treat him like he was incapable of getting his own food, but the thought was nice enough.

"Oh thanks Mikan, I really appreciate it. And don't worry I am not too picky." He usually wasn't unless it came to mochi. "But thank you." Mikan makes a small squeaky noise and sputters out words that were a bit hard to comprehend as she moved to sit in her own seat.

"Hmm it seems Hajime gets all the ladies to flock to him. Of course it's understandable since he is blind. Every girl likes a man who needs to be taken care of." Teruteru hums sounding like he was studying Hajime and the brunet nearly choked on his toast he was nibbling on.

"Eh? N-no that's not it. I-I" He started feeling his cheeks heat up as Teruteru started to laugh.

"Ah what a gift you have. So pure..like having a very expensive exotic seasoning that just makes you cry at the smell." With that Teruteru leaves him to his own ramblings and Hajime rubs his face wanting to just hide from Teruteru's little discovery.

His embarrassment was quickly forgotten when Mahiru comes back with a whimpering Kazuichi. "Have I kept you waiting? I brought him! Hey, don't tremble like that! Aren't you embarrassed as a man?" She scolds, Hajime was glad he wasn't in Kazuichi's shoes.

"S..stop it. You're gonna pull my sleeves off." Kazuichi just whimpers as Mahiru lets out a sigh ushering him to the group and sitting him down next to Hajime.

Before anyone else could say anything there was a loud crash not too far from where Hajime was sitting and a scream. What happened? Did someone get hurt? He moves to stand, "What was that? What happened?"

"Owieee! I f-fell down and I can't get up!" Mikan stammers and Hajime is unsure why everyone is reacting the way they were. What was it? Did she get hurt?

"How can you fall down..and end up like that?!" Byakuya asks completely astonished by whatever Mikan was doing. Ended like what? Come on guys seriously?!

"Oh, but I am happy! So very happy!"

"Nooo I-It's too embarrassing! S-Someone help meee!" Mikan cries and Hajime wishes he could help but he couldn't see where she was or how badly she was hurt. Or why Teruteru was...happy.

"Squeeeee! That embarrassed face is sooo cute!" Ibuki squeals clapping her hands together, obvious that she was happy with Mikan's predicament. "It's too cute! Ibuki is rendered speechless!"

"Well instead of standing there, someone help her!" Hajime can't help but say getting Mahiru and Nagito to bend down and help her untangle herself out of the position she was in. Seriously…

Nagito helps her up and sits her down so she doesn't hurt herself any further. "M..Mikan..are you alright?" His tone was concerned and Hajime couldn't help but feel the same. A fall like that must of hurt.

"Uyu...I feel like my head's splitting o-open." She whimpers, "B-but I am fine.."

That didn't sound fine.

"But that went far from clumsy..The way you fell down that took skill.."

"More importantly…everyone is here, right?" There is a pause and Chiaki lets out a small yawn. "Ah..I fell asleep." How does she even do that?

It was about time they began to talk about whatever the Ultimate Heir wished to talk about and have them all gathered here. Geez it took forever to get everyone together to just talk. He chewed on his lower lip trying to push down the idea of living here until someone was killed. There..just could be no way. No way anyone would kill..right? He wouldn't and definitely couldn't kill anyone. He was the one with the disadvantages. Two even. His blindness, and his memory loss of the talent he possessed. Everyone was skilled with whatever, and here he was. Just some blind kid who had no clue what he was doing here, or why. Hajime pushed those thoughts away as Byakuya spoke. Oh had he already started?

"As you say, in this predicament, one possibly can't stand alone. We must fight in a unified group. But, the thing a group needs the most is not something as naive as 'bonds'." Wait what? He missed an entire chunk of the conversation because he wasn't paying attention. Damn it. "What we need right now...is a leader!" Byakuya states with a determined tone. A leader?

"I see..every team needs a team captain.."

Byakuya hums in agreement stepping into the middle of the circle they had created when they gathered around to hear the Heir speak. "And you will be delighted to hear that I will take this responsibility myself."

Huh? It seemed he wasn't the only one confused since the room erupted in noise both in anger and confusion. Why him? What was the point of having a leader if they didn't did to voice their own opinion?

"And now that we are done with the preliminaries, we can address the main issue he-"

"Wait just one second!" Mahiru interrupts Byakuya clearly not having this. Hajime would've said something but the photographer was way ahead of him. "You're being way too aggressive with this! You can't just decide who the leader is without any one of us discussing this!"

She did have a point, and a lot of the classmates were agreeing with her. But Byakuya doesn't seem to be backing down from this argument. "Is there anyone more fit for the job than me?" He asked, "I am the Ultimate Heir of the Togami family. Since my birth, I was destined to lead."

Mahiru sputtered for a moment letting out a loud huff, "B..But! Nevertheless, your attitude is way too aggressive and harsh!"

"Mahiru, if you don't mind me interrupting.." Nagito starts joining in the conversation. "You are right with Byakuya's attitude being a little straightforward...but considering our situation...I think to lead in a circumstance like this..you need to be somewhat aggressive. Don't you think?" Well..Nagito did have a point. Considering that they were on an island, and a bear was demanding murder...this demanded a little bit of aggressiveness

"I-I...I guess you're right…" She gives a defeated sigh shifting a bit clearly not liking this decision. "But if we were looking for someone born to lead, what about Sonia?"

"Oh no I would not be a fit. My role has always been more of a decoration. I agree with Byakuya's decision on being the leader." Sonia says a bit quickly declining the suggestion.

After all that discussion Mahiru backed off, letting Byakuya become the leader of this group. Hajime was fine with him being the leader, it was better to have some sort of leader and keep everyone in line. Byakuya was determined to keep everyone safe, and Hajime sort of believed him. The large Ultimate Heir was powerful and had a very strong, intimidating aura. No one would try to defy him. Well..maybe Fuyuhiko or Hiyoko. Maybe? Hajime hoped not. He rather not see anyone die.

(^^^)

It had been a couple days since Monokuma came into the island and wished for everyone to kill each other in a chance to escape this place. They had found out about some sort of bomb or machine that had a mysterious countdown and that their memories had been stolen. So far the week was just going deeper and deeper into a dark pit and Hajime didn't know what to do. He felt on the edge for sometime because of the anxiety of someone ever trying to grab him and stab him right in the back. After all Fuyuhiko even said he could do it…

Getting out of his bed after Monokuma's shrill voice rang from the monitor, he was able to walk out once again ready to brave through the next day. He shut his door with a sigh lifting his head up when Kazuichi's voice could be heard. At least he wasn't screaming like the days before.

"Heyyy man! Check this shit out!"

Hajime let out a sigh tilting his head to the side. "Hmm..sounds like...nah I don't know. Kazuichi I can't see. You have to tell me what you have." At least the fifth time he had to remind Kazuichi he was blind and could not see whatever Kazuichi wanted to show him.

"Right right. Okay here ya go!" There was a pause and he felt Kazuichi take his hand and place a metal device into his hand. "One awesome cane for my main man Hajime!

Blinking in surprise he let his thumb brush against the metal feeling a button and clicked it, the cane expanded and he was surprised at the craftsmanship. Well this was the Ultimate Mechanic he was talking to. "Oh..my god? This..this is awesome!" He says holding the cane close so he could feel the entire thing.

"Yeah? Oh good I was worried. The thing vibrates when it's near an object, so it'll be easier for ya! And you figured out the button that retracts it so you can just put it in your pocket." Kazuichi says, Hajime is speechless he never had someone do something like this. Never before had someone go out of their way to make something for him. Him.

"Wow...I-I dunno what to say? This..I" He sputtered getting Kazuichi to laugh and pat his back no doubt grinning from ear to ear.

"Nah, nah it's all good. I loved making it and could not help but tinker with it. So if it does have an problems just tell me."

"Oh I definitely will. Thank you.." He was not going to cry. Nope. "We said we were gonna gather at the restaurant right? Wanna walk with me?"

Kazuichi laughed, "Yeah! Sure. Hopefully it'll be some good news…" Kazuichi must of worked on the cane all night no doubt to distract himself. Hajime didn't blame him. He barely got sleep thinking about the things Monokuma had said. A traitor in this group of people? He was worried it maybe it could be him, since he didn't remember any sort of thing about his talent...or about his school memories.

The cane worked perfectly, he was able to tell where exactly things were. Well he had memorized some of the landmarks near the hotel and the island. But the cane definitely was going to help him. Kazuichi was happily talking about his new ways to get Sonia's attention, apparently the mechanic found his true love and she was the right one for him. But Sonia did not seem to care too much for him…

When they got to the restaurant it was quiet. No one said a single word as everyone began to pile in sitting at their seats to eat. It had been a rough few days and he knew exactly how everyone felt. They ate in silence until their esteemed leader spoke up. "Hmph since Fuyuhiko decided not to join us today, thank you Peko for informing me, we must continue without him." He says after placing his napkin down. The guy sure could eat.

"Continue with what?" Hajime asked after drinking his orange juice placing it down on the table.

Byakuya gave a hum shifting as he moved to stand. "You will be happy to hear that I have decided to throw a party this evening."

A..party? Huh?

"A..A...p-party?" Mikan squeaked. Why a party?

"Indeed. A party that will last from sundown to sunup."

"An allnight party?!"

Byakuya was very invested in this idea of having a party. But why? Did something happen? Hajime couldn't help but feel suspicious. Damn he needed to stop. Honestly he shouldn't question everything that happens. Especially with a party.. "I should warn you-absence is prohibited. This is a party with compulsory attendance."

"H-hey man...why the hell are we havin' a party at a time like this?" Kazuichi asked, Hajime was surprised Kazuichi didn't want a party. He seemed like the type of guy who would be all up for that.

"Hmph why this is the perfect time for a party."

"Are you sure? That this is the time or place for a party?"

Nagito's chair scrapes against the floor as he moves to stand walking over to Byakuya with a small hum. "I think I am in favor..of this party. After all..we are all down and depressed. So, I think this is the perfect time to have an event so we can get together and know each other better! This that why you suggested the party?"

There is silence before Byakuya replies, "My reasons do not matter. In any case..it is necessary that we are all gathered tonight to celebrate." Celebrate what exactly?

"Hmph those words bear the stench of concealed purpose do they not?" Translation, you are hiding something.

"This already a done deal. We are having a party tonight!"

"B-but does i-it have to be all night?" Mikan asked her voice small but confused.

"..If it didn't, I wouldn't have made it this way." Cold and detached Byakuya was not going to take a no for an answer.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being pushy!"

Nekomaru gives a noise of approval his arms crossed. "Knowing when to switch oneself off and on is a key skill in life. And we all could use a distraction." He..was right. Maybe a party was the best thing to have. Everyone was tense, and it was a good idea to just relax and let go.

So that was it, everyone was on board with it all. Teruteru offered to make food, and Nagito even found the perfect place to have it. The old building by the hotel. Which he had to clean because he was unlucky and grabbed the wrong stick. So much for being the Ultimate Luck. Even Monomi let them go there and the party was set in motion. After ten pm, they would head over and party until the sun came up.

Monokuma said his goodnights as the monitor shut off and Hajime blew out a breath. Good Night..hah he had a party to go to. His..first party to go to. Hopefully he wasn't going to be so awkward around everyone. Fumbling with his tie he heads out with cane in hand ready to have a good time. It felt nice..to look forward to something nice.

Getting to the old building the first thing he smelled was dust. Lots and lots of dust. It probably was really shabby. The creaks of the floorboards gave away that someone was coming. "You came. And not late. Surprising." Byakuya states and Hajime huffs rolling his eyes even though Byakuya could not see his eyes through the glasses.

"I have a cane now, so I will be more punctual. At least that is the goal." He replies as the Ultimate Heir stepped forward not replying to his statement.

"Hold out your arms now."

"Huh? What why?"

"I have to do a body check."

"A body check. You can't be serious." The hell was he even going to do if he had brought something?!

"Shut up. As long as I am the host of this party, you should expect flawless security. I made a promise to have no victims under my watch, I shall not accept a single victim!" Byakuya states as he begins to pat Hajime down who reluctantly let him. Yes pat down the blind guy. As awkward as this situation was, there was some merit. He was doing his best to protect everyone and Hajime would not keep him from doing so.

"Hmm it seems you are not carrying any dangerous items."

"Why would I?!" Hajime couldn't help but ask shaking his head in a bit of annoyance.

"..very well. Come inside."

Hajime starts to walk but his cane bumped into something beside Byakuya's feet. "Hmm? What's that?"

"Duralumin cases. I found them in the supermarket. I am using one of them to safely store any dangerous items I find. The other one...well it's in case of trouble." Trouble? Just what trouble? Who would bring trouble to a party? Damn now Hajime was feeling paranoid now. "But it should not worry you. The others are gathered inside, in the main hall. Go and join them."

Alright then..He hears Byakuya walk away and Hajime sighs using his cane to guide himself through the old building. He wasn't sure where the main hall was so he just opened a door and peeked in. He was surprised to smell such large amounts of food and hearing humming in the room. Ah this must be the kitchen then. Shoot.

"And just what might you be doing in my castle hmm? Don't worry, dinner is right on schedule." Teruteru says as Hajime shuts the door behind him, he was already in here so he could ask for the Ultimate Chef's help. "Or...maybe..you also want to be cooked by me?"

"The hell does that even mean?" Hajime asked finding himself completely confused by Teruteru and his flirtatious ways. Cooked by him? What?

"Hoh hoh hohh...Oh you would like to know wouldn't you?" Teruteru comes closer and Hajime takes a step back holding his cane closer to his chest.

"What no! I just need help getting to the main hall?" He says a little quickly chewing on his lower lip wanting to just turn around and run but he did need help.

Teruteru gave a laugh and hummed taking Hajime's hand. "Oh don't worry, I can lead you to the main hall. You actually passed the door." He really didn't need to take his hand...really he didn't.

He led the brunet to the doors and opened it for him. "Here we are! Now I must go back to cooking, do try not to get lost. Or I may have to keep a careful eye on you." Ugh.

"Oh! Hajime! There you are!" Nagito says quickly pulling Hajime away from Teruteru no doubt seeing the uncomfortable look he had on his face. "I would ask what do you think, but you sadly can't see the work I did."

"Well I am sure it looks great. I can feel you put something over the wooden floor." He notices and Nagito gives a small laugh surprised that Hajime could figure something like that out.

"Interesting! And yes I found a carpet at the market and was able to put it down on the wooden floor. It did take a long time to dust and clean, but thank goodness I am not too shabby at cleaning." He was boasting but Hajime understood why. The poor guy was stuck with cleaning all of this up for the entire day. Hajime would of hated doing something like that.

"That's quite a feat Nagito. Well done." He praised with a smile on his face.

Nagito gives a gentle laugh shifting a bit. "Yeah. Thank you."

He stays with Hajime as he goes around and greets everyone. They all were relaxed, happy even despite the shabby interior they were currently in. Nagito must of did a real good job, he wished he could see the results. But he took Nagito's word for it. Soon everyone was here and Byakuya's booming voice was to be heard.

"Sorry to keep to keep you waiting everyone." There is a pause as if he is looking around and gives a pleased sigh. "Teruteru is in the kitchen and it seems Fuyuhiko will not be joining us.." He seemed annoyed by that statement. Hajime wasn't surprised. Fuyuhiko wasn't exactly the one to be around and enjoy himself unless he was cussing or threatening to hurt someone.

Peko gives her own sigh, "I apologize. I informed him of the party but…"

"No no it's not your fault Peko. It's his fault if he's not coming."

"This party should've been compulsory participating, but..whatever." Well okay then. "If only one person is missing, it should not be a problem. Nothing is going to happen to a single person after all.."

Hajime sort of zoned out letting himself feel relaxed as everyone spoke about Fuyuhiko not being here but then the next thing he knows Teruteru comes in with a platter of wine glasses with drinks for everyone.

"I figured some drinks would be nice for our little party!" Teruteru hums passing out wine glasses with a flirty tone. "No no it's not alcohol, I already had to deal with Byakuya eating my poor Churrasco...just because of the skewers.." He continued to hand them out giving each one to the students.

"They were dangerous, and I will not allow it. The same with the forks and the knives." Geez he really must of went all out. Just why though?

"Come onn..can I please eat?!" Akane whines and Hajime hears his own stomach grumble. He decided to skip dinner so he could have Teruteru's lovely food.

"Not just yet." Groans from everyone could be heard, but Byakuya ignored it completely. "We need to keep this case safe. It is filled with all the claimed items that I deemed dangerous."

"So why can't we leave it here then?"

Byakuya gave a huff, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "You'd think that would be okay because it's locked under lock and key but..we want to be extra careful tonight."

Sonia speaks up with a clear voice, "Ah I saw a storage room at the far end of the lodge."

"If we had someone guard it, then it could be a bit more safer." Peko suggested as well but Nagito shook his head making a noise.

"I would suggest the office, considering that I did not have the time to clean out that place. It could be very bad for your health. Plus it does not have any sort of light.."

"Fine, Peko you may guard the case in the office. Are you sure you want to volunteer for this?" Byakuya asked satisfied with what the came up with.

"I will be fine. I do not usually enjoy this sort of setting anyways. But I would like to ask for a plate of food, since Teruteru did put effort in making all of this for us." Byakuya must of agreed since he heard her footsteps and food being placed on a plate. "I shall be going then. Please enjoy yourselves to the full, everyone." With that she left with the case, keeping the other next to Byakuya did not want to let that one go.

The next problem was Monokuma. They had to find a way to keep him out of the old building while everyone enjoyed themselves. Chiaki actually was the one to volunteer and grab Monomi to watch the outside in case Monokuma decided to come over. No need to have a stuffed bear ruining their party. Hajime didn't like the idea of so many people leaving, he had a strange odd feeling hit his stomach and it wasn't hunger.

"So everything is settled right?! We can eat now!" Akane sounded like she was just about drooling everywhere and about to cry from not eating all this food.

"Yes..we can begin."

"Fuhahaha! Let the feast begin!"

And the party went full swing, everyone enjoying themselves. Akane was swallowing down food so happy to be eating. Hajime decided he would wait for Akane to finish her food, he didn't need to be in that mess. Conversations could be heard and he was enjoying himself as well. He could hear Mahiru taking pictures as Nagito was chatting to him placing his glass down next to Akane's table as he spoke to Hajime.

This..feeling. He was so angry in the beginning that everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves without him. But now..He felt happy. Reassured. Friends..this was what it felt like. He snorted when Nekomaru spoke about his problem with the toilet. Poor guy. Byakuya wouldn't even let him go to the hotel. Then Gundam lost his earring as well...lovely.

 _Ka-chack_

Hmm? What was that noise? He lifted his head up to try and figure out what was happening but someone began to scream.

"Uwah! The power's out!"

Power was out?

"The hell is happening! I can't see a thing!"

"Hmm sounds like a real nightmare!"

"Hajime! This isn't time for jokes!"

"Sorry.."

Everyone was panicking, he heard Akane continuing to eat, gulping down food and liquid as everyone else was trying to find their footing.

"I-it's too da-dark!"

"C-calm down everyone! We have to keep calm at a time like this!"

"Waaah! Don't step on my feet!"

He could hear noises coming from beside him, like shuffling maybe someone trying to find the door? Or a table?

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Loud footsteps and a crashing noise as someone gave out a small yelp of pain. Then a noise...it was garbled and it sounded like someone hit the floor. He couldn't pay attention to the rest of it when he moved his cane across the way trying to find whoever or whatever hit the floor.

In a moment happy sighs could be heard as the lights flew back on. "What even happe- oof!" Hajime fell over a body hitting his chin on the floor. Ouch. Ohh man ow. He groans lifting himself up and reached over to find what the hell tripped him. Huh? A..a body? Akane?

"Akane? The hell are you doing on the floor? Akane?!" He asked gently poking the Ultimate Gymnast but no movement..nothing. He felt his body grow cold and a shiver ran through his spine. "A-akane?" He stammered.

Then his fears were confirmed when Mahiru let out a scream along with Ibuki. "Akane! She's..she's dead!"

He was unable to see it, but Akane had fell to the floor with foam escaping her mouth. Her eyes were wide and her body was limp. Akane Owari...was dead.

 **Hooooo she dead! I'm sorry Akane. I love you, I really do. But you wished for a twist and so you recieved it. Holy shit man 22 pages and over 9k words. Geez...I was going to leave it without a death and have that for the next chapter, but I didn't want to be that kind of person. So I left it with a cliffhanger instead! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Byeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha you guys really didn't expect Akane to bite the dust? I love Akane, I really do. But she had to leave this world, poor girl. But thank you so much for the support. Also thank you Katelyn for helping me out with the investigation and trial components! I love youuu! I have a massive plan to how this is going to span out so stay tuned my dears!**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter Six: Death and Betrayal**_

" _Tragedy is like strong acid - it dissolves away all but the very gold of truth."_

 _-D.H. Lawrence_

Time had frozen over as Mahiru shouted that. Akane...was dead? It couldn't..couldn't be… No way... She was alive just a few seconds ago. Munching on the food, having a good time. He still had a hand on her wrist, no longer feeling the steady pulse of her heart. She was still warm..he wouldn't of known she was dead unless someone told him. "Akane.." He whispered pulling his hand away feeling his body starting to shake. Someone...someone killed her.

"Akane? Why is..Akane?" Sonia was trying to process this, seeing Akane's dead limp body laying next to a hunched over Hajime not moving whatsoever.

He heard Teruteru, Nekomaru and Souda's screams echo through the dining hall as everyone finally took in what was happening. A classmate was dead, and that meant..someone had killed her. Someone, decided to plan murder to get off this island and Akane paid for it.

"T-this isn't real right? She must be playing...she must be! This can't be..oh nooo! Abababauu.." Ibuki was foaming at the mouth again, her body swaying left and right.

There was a bouncing noise and a shrill laughter caused them all to freeze and stiffen in fear. Monokuma.. "Goodness! I see something shocking has happened!" He cooes with a happy hum padding to Akane's dead body. "Shocking! Just, shocking! I mean, isn't it electrifying?! The newly deserted Jabberwock Island has seen its first murder!"

Hajime dipped his head clenching his fists, murder. Oh god this was happening. This was actually happening. Someone murdered...Akane.

"W-wait! So, you mean..!" Nagito says sounding not convinced, he was sure everyone didn't want to believe it. No one wanted to think that someone here..killed someone else.

"Upupu of course! Poor Akane..was killed by one of you."

Byakuya makes a noise, he was the one to promise..to promise that no one was going to die. No one would become a victim. "No..it can't be.." He stated and Monokuma laughed loudly.

"Just think all that time you put into all this, and someone still died! Do you feel the despair? Hehe it's so wonderful. Buuut! Enough gawking at her dead body!"

Before he could finish anything Peko walked in with a sharp gasp leaving her lips. "W-what is this?!" She walks over to where Hajime is sitting, he hadn't bothered to stand. He didn't think he would, his legs no..his entire body just felt numb. "Is that..Akane? Is she…"

"Yup yup! Dead dead dead! Deader than a doorknob! We get it she's dead!" Monokuma growls as everyone stammers about. "Since everyone is here except Fuyuhiko...Ahah! Let's do the thing we do!" He disappeared with a small pop and then the monitor in the room flicked to life.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"A body has been discovered! After a short time of investigation, we will start a 'class trial'!" With that the monitor shuts off and they are left in silence once more.

Hajime gently grabs the side of the table lifting himself up with a small grunt, Mahiru quickly going to his side to grab his cane and pass it to him. "A..class trial?" Hajime repeated remembering what the bear had said days before. A class trial...to figure out who had murdered Akane.

"Hmph you'd think being blind you'd listen more!" Monokuma shouts appearing behind Hajime, "When a murder occurs between you bastards, you are required to reason out who the culprit is among you."

"You..want us to find the culprit. By investigating? We aren't the police!" Hajime stammers chewing on his lower lip. How could they figure out who had killed Akane? He was blind, he couldn't help! He could potentially disrupt the crime scene if anything!

"Exactly! You all are Ultimates right? I'm sure you can put two and two together! You bastards must conduct an investigation, and expose the culprit who killed Akane!"

"That's impossible! N-no… How could someone kill her? There's no way someone would do something like that!"

"But they did...and I could not stop them.." Byakuya's voice was gritty and tough, no doubt he felt responsible for all this. No no...he did not kill Akane. But..someone here did. Hajime couldn't think about it. He couldn't imagine who could of killed her.

Nagito's breath was labored as he stepped closer to Hajime,no doubt feeling the same way as everyone else. "I..I won't believe it. I won't believe that someone killed Akane… There's no way such a despair-inducing thing would happen!" Hajime felt the same, but a small part of him...knew that it was true. Someone fell into Monokuma's hands and took the first life.

"The moment you bastards start thinking that way will be the moment the culprit gets to leave the island and you all die in a painful gruesome death. So, let's start the show! It's the battle between you students and the culprit that is hidden in this island! And this battle has already begun! Why, it began the the moment one of you started scheming murder!" Monokuma laughs loudly and Hajime swallows. There could be a murderer..in this room. Someone killed Akane. Took her life. How..how could someone even do such a thing?

Then, Monokuma disappeared leaving everyone in a crippling despair. Mahiru gave out a small whimper, seeming that she was crying because of Akane's death. "What..what is going on..I don't get it.." She mumbled.

"He wants us to search for Akane's murderer? Why, such a terrible thing..?"

"G...Gimme a break...Why do I have to get up caught in all this shit?"

Monomi is crying now, she sniffles and moves closer. "U-um.. You mustn't doubt each other! You all should be friends.."

"But, Bouncy Boobs really has been killed!" Hiyoko says with a strange tone, annoyed by Monomi. "If we don't find the culprit, everyone else dies too!"

Sonia enters the conversation with a soft voice, "Nevertheless, I cannot abide this! I finally have some friends..and now I must be suspicious of them?!"

Hiyoko huffs at Sonia no doubt rolling her eyes at the Ultimate Princess. "This is not about whether you can or can't _abide_ with this. You just _have to_ if you want to live, don't you? It's not like we have a choice! You think any of us want to do something as stupid as this?!" She...had a point. They had no choice. They would have to accuse someone here of murder.

"N-no! You mustn't! Friends should never doubt each other! Never!"

"Shuddup! If you got nothin' to say then don't say it, you stupid rabbit!" Kazuichi screeches getting Monomi to cry and sob, leaving the students alone.

"We...really don't have a choice." Damn it. Hajime's chest ached at the thought of having to say someone, a friend he knew...was the one to kill Akane.

"We don't but, we must find the killer. I promised there would be no victim, but I failed. I will make it my duty, to find who did this." Byakuya states and walks off clearly downtrodden by this event. He had done everything, keeping a duralumin case..body checks..everything to prevent something like this, and yet…

"I hate this...I really hate this." Mahiru whimpered and Mikan agreed letting out loud sobs. Hajime didn't blame them, he felt like falling to the floor and sobbing loudly, but he kept his composure chewing harshly on the inside of his cheek.

"Nevertheless...Hiyoko is right.. We will be killed if we don't...:" Peko paused still processing it all, "So we don't have a choice."

Everyone else is quiet, no one made a move. No one dared to start, but then Nagito began to speak. "I still don't believe it..I wont believe that someone killed..Akane." He whispered swallowing hard. "I _can't_ believe it.. I'll _never_ believe it. And that's why…" There was a long pause and he let out a sharp exhale. "I'm going to do it. I will investigate Akane's death...and I will prove it wasn't one of us. We don't have to suspect and deceive each other. What we must fight isn't one another...it's this despair that's trying to destroy us!"

The true enemy...was despair. In order to survive, they must find the culprit and expose them. They had no choice. Nagito's little speech was definitely odd, but it brought some merit. "Um..before we begin, may I say something?" Chiaki's gentle voice whispered getting everyone to turn their heads to the gamer. "In close-circle mystery games and the like, this is where they decide someone to guard the crime scene..maybe we should do the same?"

"I wouldn't be much help so I can't do that." Hajime states first scratching at his cheek.

"Ohh I see. It would be terrible if the culprit were to destroy the evidence. It would put the rest of us at a disadvantage." Hiyoko hums tapping her chin.

"Well if we need a guard it would be..thaaat guy!" Ibuki says pointing to Nekomaru. Before anyone could say anything Nekomaru lets out a bellowing noise and rushes outside of the dining hall slamming the door.

Hajime winced at the sound furrowing his brows, "The hell was that all about?" He asked completely confused.

"Guess under that muscly exterior he's got a soft heart…"

"Um..I'll stay here..and guard Akane. I don't have the confidence required for investigating the body, and I'm not that smart anyways… All I can really do is stay here..and watch her." Mahiru whispers.

"M-mahiru…" Mikan starts letting out a small whimper, "U-um..um! I-I do my best too! I'll do m-my best to not stand in anyone's way! I-I know enough to examine the body...P-please, let me do what I can as a n-nurse."

Mikan could do an autopsy. That could help them out in the long run. Whatever killed Akane, Mikan would be able to figure it out. "But..what are the rest supposed to do, in concrete terms? Ibuki has no clue!"

"Hmm well we aren't exactly the police as Hajime said. We can't exactly comb through every piece of sand looking for clues. That's why I think...we should trust our intuition. Gather what we can and we can piece this puzzle together. Figure out proof that no one here killed Akane." Nagito seemed convinced that no one here did kill Akane. Hajime wanted to have that same mindset..but he had this inkling feeling. This dark seed in the back of his mind that was whispering to him all the doubts of this group. That someone did kill her, and it was one of these people.

"We have to, we have no choice. It's best to figure out how this happened, how this came to be…" Hajime whispered biting his lower lip. "I'm not much of a help, but I'll do my best. And I suggest everyone to do the same. Every little thing counts."

He could hear Teruteru and Mikan wishing that they didn't want to do any of this, or not even believing to what happened. "Hajime is right. It is the only way. It is the only way to ensure that everyone survives this ordeal." Sonia whispered and everyone else whispered their agreements.

It was time. Time to investigate and figure out just what happened. Finding the culprit..was the only hope they had right now. Before they could even get started a familiar popping noise could be heard. Monokuma, again. "Tah-dah! You thought you were going to start the investigation now, didn't you? But there's one more thing!" With that everyone's handbook buzzed loudly and Hajime's shouted 'MONOKUMA FILE #1 AKANE OWARI'.

"Mo-monokuma file?" Hajime couldn't help but repeat after the shrill voice was done shouting. "What is this?" He couldn't exactly see what everyone else was reading so he had to ask.

"Honestly...I have to explain everything that is just so obvious. How dull." Hajime pursed his lips at that statement. Hello? Blind?

"Well when you see nothing a thousand times, things sort of mesh together." He finally retorted not too happy about this whole situation.

"No sassy remarks from you young man! Pay attention! I won't say this again!" Monokuma says irritated by Hajime's remark. "As I was _saying_ the Monokuma File nicely collects and confirms facts about the body. Isn't that kind of me? Honestly you amateurs could never find information like this on your own!" He laughs loudly and leaves them yet again.

Hajime rolls his eyes, stupid bear. "Monokuma Files..can someone read this to me?" He asks holding his handbook up slightly waving it.

"Don't worry Hajime, I'll read it for you." Nagito hums as small pings are heard, opening the file up so he could read it for Hajime. "The victim's body was discovered by Hajime Hinata in the main dining hall in Hotel Mirai's old lodge. The time of death was around 11:30pm. The cause of death was poison that had entered victim's system by consumption causing a major shutdown of vital organs, and ultimately death. There are no other wounds on body."

"P-poison? Someone poisoned Akane…" Mahiru whispered as Nagito finished the file.

She had died..from a poison. It said she had consumed it..no..first he needed to gather clues with the rest of the students. He could not miss anything. "Hajime, would you like to join me? My senses are a bit dull compared to yours. It could be useful." Nagito asked pulling him out of his thoughts. Hajime swallowed and nodded prepared to help in anyway he could.

"First we should look around the area we are."

Akane's body still laid limp, but there was one thing that stood out. A wine cup that Teruteru had brought. It was near where Akane had fell some of the contents still in the glass. "Interesting. This has a small sticker on the bottom of the glass…" Nagito whispered passing it to Hajime so he could feel around it. It was true it was a small circular sticker. Almost like the ones you would find on a fruit.

Hajime pulled the glass to his nose and gently sniffed it. It smelled lemon-lime soda. Teruteru had filled the glasses up with different soda's from the market. Ibuki's idea apparently. "That's strange.." Hajime murmured.

"Oh? What?"

"This doesn't smell right...it's got this weird flowery scent to it. It's a little hard to detect though " He handed the glass to Nagito so he could smell it as well.

"Interesting! I can't smell it all! Wow Hajime..that's truly amazing of you."

"It's no big deal. Tell me how Akane looks." Hajime says not wanting to dwell too much on the fact he was able to smell all that. They had a culprit to find.

"Ah yes..She's laying down on her back, no doubt fell backwards and curled into herself. She's..got foam escaping her lips. I think it's because of the poison. Her hand is reached out...almost like she had been reaching for something. Maybe the glass? Or she had the glass in her hand before she fell…" Nagito murmured and Hajime licked his lips. She really did get poisoned. That glass...whatever was in it...must be what killed her.

"Uuu w-why...must we investigate our friend's...death." Mikan whimpered, fumbling with her fingers. "B-but! I'm the only one here who's a nurse! S-so...I h-have to do something!"

"Mikan..mikan..How about calming down first?" Hajime says as he moves to stand with Nagito holding onto his shoulder. "Just breathe..in...and then out." He went through the motions as Mikan gave a small hiccup.

"You're right...I have to calm down. I-I mean...I am prone to accidents even when I'm not panicking…" She let out a shaky breath and nodded. "I-It seems she drank something, I-I actually seen the symptoms before...when t-training a patient had accidently ate some flowers that do the same thing. They dissolve v-very easily in liquids and are r-really hard to trace."

Hajime listened intently as he put the new information into his mind. "W-wait. You said a flower? Do they even have those here?"

"Well there are many types of flowers on this island, I don't doubt that some of these could possibly kill or hurt someone." Nagito stated with a hand on his chin. "But..that being said, who knows of this information?"

Nagito was right, who knew of this? Who was really into flowers and knew of their toxicity? And not to mention placing a flower in a drink for someone else to consume. Just thinking about it made his whole body go cold. Who would do such a thing?

"I think we have what we need here.." Hajime murmurs extending his cane and using it to guide himself away from Akane's deceased body as Mikan continued to work on the autopsy. He did however bump into something, it felt like a wire. "Hmm? Why is this here?"

"Oh! That's the wire for the lamp on the table to your right. I thought it would be nice to have extra lighting here. It's nothing too important." Nagito says a little too quick for Hajime's taste and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm..alright." Hajime states not really liking the vibe Nagito gave him with that statement. Maybe he could have someone else check that table out since he clearly could do nothing about it. Being blind and all. "Let's go talk to Mahiru. I think she may have some information."

Mahiru was quiet shuffling her feet as she kept her eyes away from Akane's body. No one wanted to see their friend die like this. Especially like this. "...Mahiru...are you..okay?" Hajime asks unsure what to do with this sort of situation. How does one comfort someone when they literally were standing next to a dead friend?

"Alright? Yeah...I-I'm okay." She whispered with a small sigh. "Who could do something like this? It's so awful! I mean..we were just talking to her moments ago! She was eating her fill and was happy...and now.."

"She's..dead." Hajime stated softly and Mahiru made a small noise sounding like she was about to cry. "But this..this isn't every man for themselves here. We have to find out who did this..who and then we stay safe. We can do this...together. I..I have a favor to ask you. You took pictures of the event...right?"

"Yeah..I did." Mahiru sounds a bit confused at the question. "I would show them to you but...uhhh...yeah."

Hajime waved that away with a small chuckle, "It's okay. I wasn't really wanting to look, but those can come in handy. It kinda can tell where everyone was and what everyone was doing beforehand."

"Oh my gosh! You're right!" She gasped, "I could maybe make a map of where everyone was at during the time. Could that help?" Mahiru's spirit seemed to be lifted at the thought of her being helpful.

"Every little thing counts." Hajime says and Nagito gives a noise of agreement.

Mahiru gives a 'mhmm!' happy that she was able to help out. "Okay then I will do that!"

After all that Hajime decided to talk to Gundam while Nagito was off investigating some other things in the main dining hall. "What is it All Seeing one? Why do you wish to speak to the Lord of Ice?"

"I was wondering if you could check under the table? I have a feeling some evidence is down there but I don't exactly have the 'all seeing eye' like you say I do." Hajime whispered as Gundam let out a deep laugh moving closer to Hajime.

"Fufu you wish for the service of I, Gundam Tanaka? Very well..but take heed, I will require of your service later on in this puny life." Gundam states with a quick pose that no doubt looked ridiculous as he sound. Great he now had a debt with Gundam. That surely will go well.

Nagito pulled him out of the dining hall to go and talk to everyone else and get their alibis set in stone. Ibuki was the next person to talk to considering that she was standing right out of the door humming the tune to Pink Panther. "Every great detective knows you can't have a proper investigation without lots of legwork!" Ibuki chirps with a happy laugh, "So Ibuki's using her legs! She's been idly walking up and down the corner! Like a champ!"

"Hey Hajime, I think both you and Ibuki can help out with something…" Nagito states with a hum.

"Uwaaah! Ibuki wants to help! Hajime is awesooome enough so this'll be cool-i-ooo!"

"What can her and I even do?"

Nagito pats Hajime on the shoulder, "Why you both have amazing hearing! Ibuki is a musician so she's able to hear above the average, and you are blind so your other senses are heightened to help you make up for your lack of sight."

"Ooooh! Ibuki can tell you who was who! Then, then Hajime can confirm it!" He supposed that could work. "It's pure breakfast for Ibuki! Mmm like a strawberry shortcake! Something I'd definitely like to sink my teeth into."

"Well if you tell us who you think you heard, I'll let you bite Hajime too." Nagito says without even thinking of the consequences.

Hajime gave out a disgruntled noise turning his head to Nagito with his mouth agape. "Uhh what no! I am not getting bit here no thank you!" He sputters as Nagito just gives a hum completely ignoring his protests.

"Let's see...who Ibuki first heard…was Mahiru!" She begins to tell who had spoke and Hajime could say that she was pretty accurate. Akane did not speak, but she did however make a gurgling noise and fall to the floor causing Hajime to trip over her when the lights did turn on. It was Mahiru, Kazuichi, Hajime, Ibuki, Mikan, Mahiru again, Hiyoko, Byakuya, and then finally Nagito. "Thank you, thank youuu!" She gives a mock bow to the two with a happy giggle. "Teehee wasn't Ibuki amaaazing?"

"Yeah, she was pretty much right." Hajime can agree the voices and the order they were in were good as they ever were going to get. "Wha-Hey! Get off me! Ibuki don't you dare bite me!" Hajime says pulling away and swatting the air to get Ibuki off him. "Nagito say something!"

"Anyways...I think this will be very helpful for finding the truth of the matter…" Nagito didn't even say anything about Ibuki chomping down on his arm causing the brunet to yelp in surprise his ahoge crinkling in his distress.

"Ow! Ibuki! Really?!" Hajime shouts wiping his now sore arm that was slightly covered in Ibuki drool. Ew gross.. Ibuki giggles pulling away her bracelets jiggling as she bounced up and down.

"Hehe! Look at it! It's so twitchy!" Ibuki says leaning up and poking at the strand of hair that always stuck out and defied gravity. At least, that's what people told him. "Ibuki wants one!"

Hajime gently takes Ibuki's hands away from his hair with a small huff, "Well you can't have one. And don't touch it." He hated people touching his hair, always brought unwanted shivers down his spine. Okay he was done with this conversation, Nagito was laughing softly while Ibuki was making disappointed noises. Turning his heel he moved to walk away only to smack right into a wall getting the two to laugh even louder as he rubbed his head. "Haha so funny!" He grumbled.

"Alright enough of that, thank you Ibuki." Nagito says with a small snicker taking Hajime's sleeve and helping him get on the right path. The kitchen was next.

Teruteru was making small whimpering noises pacing about in the kitchen as they entered. "Hey Teruteru, were you in the kitchen when the blackout happened?"

"I was, I currently was cooking up the second batch of food since Akane was going through it so quickly. Not that it surprises me of course, my food makes you continue to eat until you burst." He hummed but then sobered up. "A-as I was saying, I was cooking and then the lights turned off. I wasn't able to get to the door since it was pitch black." He stammered well they didn't hear his voice in the hall so there was that.

"Hmm you couldn't use anything to help you find your way?" Nagito asked and Teruteru shook his head quickly.

"No no Byakuya took the only thing I could use. He deemed it dangerous and placed it with the rest of the things. The rest of the kitchen is electric so when the lights went out, so did the stoves."

There was something odd about Hajime couldn't help but think. He wanted to ask, but he held his tongue. Maybe it was best to hold accusations until the trial. And not to mention they still had evidence to look for.

The rest of the investigation consisted of Hajime and Nagito looking around and asking questions. In the storage room they were able to find three irons that had been unplugged apparently by Nagito. The breaker had been tripped and the air conditioner in the main hall also had a timer. It seemed those were all connected. Someone planned that blackout. They also found out Chiaki saw Fuyuhiko and that meant he had an alibi. Not a airtight one, but one that was able to confirm where he was during the murder.

Also Nekomaru could not go to the restroom because someone was in it. And Peko had not been there to guard the office during the murder. It was all jumbled in Hajime's mind, he was unable to understand just what was going on. More importantly...who had killed Akane.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"It's tiiiime! That's right! It's time for our long awaited class trial! Uppupu! I will now announce the meeting, come to Monokuma rock on the Central Island! There will be a secret entrance and that will lead to an elevator! Go down and that will mark the beginning of your first class trial! See you sooon!"

The monitors clicked off and everyone stood still holding their breaths as they realized...this wasn't some joke. This wasn't just some dream. This was real, the reality of it was crushing, suffocating. Hajime felt like he was able to choke on the despair that soaked him to the bone. It was happening. They were going to find out...who had killed Akane.

Everyone was sluggish as they headed to the central island, finding the large rock formation with Monokuma's heads carved into them. Kazuichi let out a whimper sucking in a deep breath, "Hey, where'd this mountain even come from?! This wasn't here before!" He stammered pulling his jumpsuit zipper up and down about to have a mental breakdown.

"Hmph it seems we may be right when it comes to the large organization." Byakuya states, he had been silent the entire time. Hajime didn't even know where the large heir went when they were investigating.

"You don't think...why would someone do this?! Forcing us to…" Mahiru didn't finish her statement holding back a sob.

"No matter what the case may be, it would be best if we focus on the task at hand." Everyone else seemed to be here all solemn and quiet. Byakuya sighed pushing his glasses up against his nose. "I wish to apologize...for being unable to keep my promise.."

"No! No it is not you fault Byakuya. Please...do not blame yourself." Sonia stammers and Hajime nods in agreement. In no way was this his fault.

He wasn't able to say his feelings on the matter as the ground began to creak and groan. A earthquake? What was going on?! He fell into Byakuya's side getting the heir to huff but he didn't care to push him away.

"S-something came out of the mountain!" Mikan squeaked, what came out of the mountain? Hajime let himself stand back up and give a small thank you to the Ultimate Heir.

"Don't tell me... _this_ is how we are supposed to enter?!"

"W-what is this ominous aura?! It threatens to engulf even "Steel Red Elephant" Maga-G..!"

"C'mon guys...enough is enough… There isn't a shred of reality _left_ in this place. I mean...It's impossible! How can a bunch of kids like us catch a culprit?!"

Mahiru takes in a deep breath, "Not by endlessly complaining, that's for sure! You should act more like a man! W-we came this far...We can only brace ourselves and keep going.."

Hajime dips his head chewing on his lower lip, "Y-yeah..It's not exactly like we can run away, is it? We have no choice, but to keep going. No matter what happens...just do your best. Every little thing counts. We do this..to survive, and for Akane." She would want them to find her murderer.

What had fallen out of the Monokuma Rock was a large escalator heading to the secret elevator Monokuma had spoken of. Hajime stepped forward, he could feel how afraid, how nervous he was. He swallowed doing his best not to think about what was going to happen. If he did..he probably would run away. Not that he could go anywhere. Letting the escalator carry him to the next destination, with as the rest of the students close behind.

Inside there was an elevator and it seemed to just continue to go further and further down. Hajime could hear his own teeth chattering as everyone quietly spoke trying to ease their nerves. Distract themselves from the fear and anxiety that bubbled up inside them like a sick toxin. Hajime's lips spread into a thin line as tried his best to keep the others from hearing his obvious anxiety.

Deeper and deeper they went, the only thing to be heard now was the loud humming of the elevator. After a while, their descent came to an end and with a harsh creak the elevators doors slowly opened.

"Welcome, one and all!" Monokuma's voice was excited, thrilled to be here enjoying this sick twisted game he had planned for them all. "So, what do you think? This is our school court! The special place where you decide you bastards' fate!"

Fuyuhiko growls, "Feh, what the fuck?! Now you're going to lock us in this..this vulgar place?! You're mad! Stop fucking with me shithead!"

"Upupu...Go ahead, say whatever's on your mind! I'm used to complaints. But! Let's not waste any more time and electricity! Go sit in your seat, your name is written on them and it's in your language too Hajime! Go on! Goooo!"

It seemed everyone understood that this was not the time to resist. Everyone did as Monokuma ordered, Hajime feeling for his name on his seat and stood there his heart ramming against his chest. Now...they must expose the culprit who killed Akane. Ultimate Gymnast Akane Owari. She was strong, and had a bottomless stomach. She was so free and that caused a little trouble here and there… But she also had a powerful attitude, ready to take on anyone who wanted to hurt her friends. She was their friend...and she...was killed.

Was the person among them..the killer? It's hard to believe, but if it was true…they had to expose them, no matter the cost. They didn't have no other choice. Sacrificing the culprit was the only way for them to survive. And now, it begins. A trial where hope..and despair swirl together into a black and white mess.

 _ **Class Trail START**_

"Mhhm! Before we begin, let me explain the rules of the class trial in simple terms. Your task is to reason out the identity of the culprit, and vote who to accuse! Should you correctly identify the culprit, they alone shall be punished! But if you vote for the wrong person...Then everyone _except_ the culprit shall be punished, and the culprit shall be given permission to leave this beautiful island!"

"T-those rules! They are too cruel!" Monomi stammers hanging from the ceiling tied up in thick rope swaying back and forth.

Nagito was the first to speak, his voice calm and a bit concerned. "Before we begin, there is one thing I wish to confirm. Is the culprit really one of us?"

Monokuma gave a happy coo, bouncing about in his chair. "Of course they are! Our murderous culprit is definitely one of you! It's truly a sad tale, isn't it? By the way, this school trial is 100% fair and square, so please relax. Well, then, let's begin!"

"Y-you say we should begin..but, what exactly are we supposed to _do_?"

Hajime could almost hear Akane's voice demanding they fight it out right here and now. It left him with a slight pain in his stomach. Oh Akane...you didn't deserve this.

"That dumb Akane was killed in the big hall, wasn't she? In that case, the people in there with her are the most suspicious ones." Fuyuhiko states with a small chuckle no doubt giving a devilish smirk.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mahiru was definitely pissed but Nagito quickly made a noise waving his hands getting everyone's attention.

"A-Anyway..how about we discuss the most interesting fact first?"

"No."

"E-eh?"

Byakuya gave out a small huff, crossing his arms. "I have something that needs to be shared before we begin any of this. Today around the time of 9 am a letter appeared in my mailbox." He starts the sound of fabric and then the crumpling of paper. "It read 'Watch out. The first murder will occur tonight. It is inevitable."

Everyone let out a small gasp, completely unaware of the information that Byakuya had kept from him. "That's why you had the party." Hajime says getting all eyes on him. "I-I..well it makes sense. To have us all placed where you could supervise everyone, well mostly everyone.." It also made sense to why he had all those security measures..like the body checks and the cases…

"Indeed. I planned the party to keep everyone safe. But..I failed. Akane was murdered because I was careless.."

"Byakuya...please do not blame yourself." Sonia whispered and Kazuichi made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah! Miss Sonia's right, you couldn't of predicted everything to happen the way it did!" It was true, and Hajime hoped Byakuya would not blame himself and continue to place such a large burden on his shoulders.

"Though I wished for you to discuss this threat with us, you did well and you do not carry the blame for...for Akane's death." Nekomaru whispered and Byakuya sighed.

"I did not wish for chaos. I wanted to keep it contained and orderly." There is a pause and then he looks to someone. "But there is another problem I wish to discuss. During the blackout I was able to pull out night vision goggles and...what I found was...absolutely disgusting. Nagito...was crawling under the table and he had a knife taped to the underside of the table."

There is silence. Hajime feels his jaw slacken as he nearly denies it. Nagito? Had..a knife? He..

"Gck! Wha? What no, no I did not..I did not.." Nagito starts but Byakuya cuts him off quickly.

"Shut up. I was able to stop him by pushing him out of the way and tossing the knife to the side. Then I shuffled out and the lights turned on as I pulled the goggles off. And Akane...was dead."

Nagito...The Luckster had planned to murder someone...and Byakuya was able to stop it. "Haha...hahahahahahahaha…." Nagito starts to laugh and it's terrifying. It sent shivers down Hajime's spine as the room erupted in laughter, crazy and just completely mad. "Oh Byakuya! How could I ever doubt someone like you! The Ultimate Heir able to stop such a person like me...it's truly blissful." He chuckles and Hajime swallows. The hell was wrong with him?

"It..was you?" Hajime asked completely surprised that he was able to find a voice. "You...planned it didnt you? After all you wanted to have the building...and you were the one to clean.." He was piecing it piece by piece. "You.. gave the note to Byakuya too, didn't you?"

"If may start from the conclusion...you are..completely correct! That's right..everything was set up by me! It was me who set up the knife under the table before the party started. And it was also me who set up that power outage in the first place of course! I mean, I couldn't just go and grab that knife while everyone was watching, could I?"

"H-His...character's completely broken down hasn't it?" Ibuki asked her voice small, quiet compared to what it usually was.

Nagito gave a crazed chuckle holding his jacket closer to his sides. "But..I never imagined Byakuya would go as far as bringing in night-vision goggles. Thanks to that we did encounter each other under the table..and you now know that he pushed me out of the way, preventing me to kill."

"You disgust me. Planning on murdering, using me as a pawn for your sick little mind." Byakuya just about snarled and Nagito hummed gently as Kazuichi stammered some response not enjoying Nagito's breakdown.

"Oh but I didn't kill. Someone like you, able to stop someone like me...it's filled me up with such hope. I didn't have the opportunity to kill someone, but someone else did."

He was right..Nagito...oh god..he didn't kill. They still had a murder in their mists. "A-Akane wasn't k-killed by poison..not by a stab or anything like that." Mikan stammered. "It was from a flower that actually is a-around here."

"A..a flower?" Sonia asks a small gasp leaving her mouth. "I..It couldn't be...the Pink Oleander that's near the hotel?"

"T-That's the one. It..it's known for being very dangerous, and not easily traced."

There is a pause and Sonia gives a small sigh, "Then I have something to say. Today before the party, I was speaking to Byakuya about the same flower. We used to have them in the royal garden, but I found that I was allergic to them and the gardeners were forced to pull all the flowers away. Everyone knew of the toxicity the flower brings. I was speaking to Byakuya about it...do you think...the murder overheard and used it to their advantage?"

Byakuya made a sharp noise as Sonia asked that question. "I can say that I was there for the conversation. But I do recall only us being around. But of course I had focus on Sonia at the time. How foolish of me." Why was Byakuya saying such things? He shouldn't be pushing himself because of things he could not control.

"So let's say someone did overhear you, why would they poison Akane?" Hajime asked tilting his head to the side. "And just how?"

"Maybe it was the food!" Kazuichi says with a shocked gasp. "Akane was pigging out the entire time! That means….TERUTERU DID IT."

"Hawaha?" Teruteru stammers completely surprised. "No no my food wasn't poisoned! I would not even dare to place disgusting flowers in my delicious food!" He says completely offended by the accusation.

Hajime shook his head clearing his throat to stop the loud meaningless chatter. Seriously if they kept up like this Monokuma would kill them all. "No no that can't be right…" He says placing a hand on his chin. "Peko also ate the food, and she was fine."

"That...is true." Peko says though her voice is a little strained. She didn't sound too good before. Had something made her sick. "It had to be another way or else I would of been killed as well."

"Then it wasn't me! See my food would not even go near such things as poisons!" Teruteru huffed no doubt crossing his arms as Kazuichi mumbled under his breath.

"L-Lets try to find out h-how Akane was killed. W-we know it was as poison...and that when the lights went out...Akane was killed." Mikan listed and Hajime nodded.

"Hmmm I think Hajime may have the clue for that!" Nagito says starting to sound less crazy as Hajime lifted his head. What? Him?

He furrowed his brows thinking hard. What was it? What clue... "Oh! Right! A wine glass fell when Akane was on the floor. It must've been her drink, when I went to pick it up...it had an odd flowery smell to it. Nagito couldn't of picked it up, but I did. Akane had a great nose too, she must've missed the odd smell…" He chews his lower lip. "That means the cup or the soda was poisoned."

After all Mikan did say the flowers would dissolve quite easily in liquids. Either they rubbed the flower or flowers, all across the rim of the glass...or they placed the flowers in the drink.

"Awahh! Death by Flower! What a way to go." Ibuki says being a bit more odd than usual.

"Hehe even the smallest of things can be pretty deadly!" Hiyoko said with a childish laugh.

"So Akane was poisoned by a flower and it was in that wine glass. But who did it? And why?"

That was the question to be asked. Hajime tilted his head and then he remembered something. The sticker. It had been on the bottom of the glass. Meaning...someone had planned it and wanted someone to die. That was the only way, or else it was going to be a random death. "There also was a sticker...it was kind of the ones where you put on fruits at the grocery store? That must of signified who the murderer was going to give to. So it was definitely planned."

Two planned murders. Oh god. Hajime still couldn't wrap his head around all this. Nagito...and another person wanted to kill someone. He just realized something as well. He was the closest to Nagito when the power went out. That meant..if Nagito had been able to grab that knife. He would of been dead. Nagito had planned on killing him. It hit him like a truck and he gripped the podium as everyone else began to speak about just who the killer was.

"Okay so it was planned. Now what? Who gave out the glasses anyways?" Mahiru asked her hands on her hips.

"I think it was...Teruteru." Chiaki states and Teruteru gives out a strangled noise.

"Would you stop accusing me of murder! I did not murder Akane!" He whined slamming his fist on the desk.

"A little touchy for someone who claims he's not the murder." Fuyuhiko says with a huff, "You talk like a rat under a interrogation light." And he would know about that being a yakuza and all.

Teruteru makes a small noise, "I-I'm serious I did not murder anyone! Yes I brought the glasses out but I did not know about no flower!" He says and Hajime can't help but feel a bit odd about this.

"Who was the one who suggested to have soda in different glasses?" Hajime asks after a moment. He had to make sure. Something wasn't right. The way a certain person was acting...the way they were quiet when usually not…

"It was the musical siren. The mortal was quite loud when speaking of this soft drink." Gundam supplies and Hajime nods gently dipping his head down.

Ibuki giggles her bracelets jingling a bit. "Yahhh Ibuki wanted variety and there was a lot of soft drinks to spare! I made sure you got the orange soda Hajime!"

"Monokuma I have a question." Hajime asks and Monokuma gives a small yelp. Was...was that stupid bear asleep?!

"Yo! Yo! What is your question Hajime?"

Hajime chews on his lower lip and then sighs. It had to be found out. Nagito and the others might be able to connect the pieces as well. "Is there allowed to have two murders? Or accomplices?"

"W-what you think there is two?"

"Hajime...where are you going with this?"

"N-no way!"

Monokuma laughs loudly, "Nope! Only one murder can get scott free! An accomplice will have to just suffer with the rest of the group."

"So that sort of nullifies any sort of teamwork between two murderers."

"Yup yup! Whoever did the deed in the end is the culprit! Doesn't matter how many were involved!"

Hajime nodded shifting his weight. Only one person could have the ablities to overhear Byakuya and Sonia. He definitely was not there to hear their conversation...so it had to be….no. Oh no. Please...not…

"Hajime do you have something to share with us?" Nagito asked his voice chilling and cold. Hajime almost felt his blood freeze at the tone. "Perhaps...did you figure it out? Tell us Hajime. Tell us who you think would be able to kill Akane? To bring despair to this place so the Ultimates could dash it down with such glimmering hope!"

Ignoring that odd little speech Hajime took in a deep breath. "There's only one person in the room that is able to hear very profoundly besides me. If they were able to hear that conversation...they could use that to their advantage." He starts his voice starting to shake. "Ibuki...it was you...wasn't it?"

"Uwaahhh? Ibuki? Ibuki kill Akane?!" Ibuki asks but her tone is different. It's forced, odd like one would use when at work and trying to be polite.

"What?! No! No Ibuki couldn't kill Akane! There's just no way." Mahiru argues.

"Yeah she couldn't hurt a fly!"

"N-no it can't be…"

"But...I believe it is." Sonia whispered his voice shocked and scared. "I remember now. Ibuki...you just came by after we finished our conversation on the flowers. You were asking Byakuya for a job."

"Yes and I told you to help Teruteru. Ibuki...what have you done?"

"It wasn't Ibuki's fault!" Teruteru shouts and everyone stops to look at him. "I-It wasn't. She was with me...when I found Nagito placing the knife down under the table. And when he told me he was going to murder someone. I-I suggested we would stop him and she...she wanted to use the flowers."

"Teruteru...you don't have to defend Ibuki. Ibuki...Ibuki admits to it. Ibuki didn't know what to do! Ibuki wanted to have fun! Ibuki just wanted to be happy with her friends. But Nagito planned to kill and Ibuki was scared. Ibuki thought if Ibuki used the flowers...it would be hard to figure out. B-but Ibuki did it all wrong! Even with the sticker! Nagito didn't drink it Akane did!"

"You had the right person..but Nagito placed the glass down before the lights went out. Akane must of grabbed it by mistake, thinking it was hers...and she drank it." Hajime whispered sucking in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could of stopped him another way." Byakuya whispered and Ibuki let out a small noise sniffling a bit.

"WE COULD OF TAKEN HIM ON TOGETHERRR." Nekomaru just about wails still in agony about Akane's death. She was the one who hanged out with him the most.

"Ibuki didn't want you to worry. Byakuya looked so tired, Ibuki wanted Byakuya to relax." She didn't seem like she wanted this to happen. She wanted Nagito to stop before he murdered but she was planning on murdering him as well.

"Ibuki ibuki...you could of told me of your plan! I could of been the stepping stone that brings you further into the path of hope! With the Ultimate Chef at your side...you should of been able to kill me...such a disappointing mess."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up Nagito." Hajime says his tone stern and angry. "You..you have no right to say such things. How...how could you? How could you even…" He shakes his head feeling his chest ache. Ibuki...she had killed Akane.

"Well well well! I think time is up for everyone! Hehe! Who is the culprit and who is the innocent? Will you pick the right one and survive another day? Or will you choose poorly and allow the culprit to leave this island."

With that there was a level to their side and Hajime's was covered in braille so he could vote as well. Reluctantly Hajime placed in his vote along with everyone else.

A machine clicked and whirled on the large screen above them and then a noise was heard blowing out horns and confetti.

"THAAAT'S RIGHT! Ibuki Mioda is the killer of Akane Owari!"

Everyone stood in silence, their hearts stopping at the final verdict. It...it couldn't be. Someone like Ibuki...how could she…

Ibuki let out a small sigh, though it was fairly wet and just defeated. "Ibuki's sorry everyone. Ibuki...wants everyone to know...that Ibuki loves you all." She says accepting her demise. Teruteru had helped bringing the wine glasses and handing them out. Suggesting to do something causing Ibuki to finish the task. She was going to be punished while Teruteru would live.

"Ibuki.." Hajime whispered feeling his chest burning as he let out a sob. "N-no...I don't want to believe it." He whispered feeling Ibuki's thin hands quickly wrap around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"Ibuki wants Hajime to know, that no matter what Ibuki will be here! In song! In music! In your soul! Hehe! Ibuki will be here." She's crying and Hajime is too the glasses falling off his face as he lets out a sob everyone else gathering around Ibuki.

"Ibuki…"

"Ibuki I'm so sorry…" Teruteru whispered his voice completely filled with guilt, despair of being safe while she was going to be punished for a new idea they both came up with. He was equally as guilty.

"Don't be sad Teruteru. Ibuki wished we could of jammed out on those pots and pans! Hajime would of been a great drummer don't you think?! Uwaahh...Ibuki will miss you all." She made it sound like she was just leaving…

"Blegh blegh blegh! Enough with this crap! I think it's time for the punishment! I have made a very special punishment for you Ibuki Mioda! LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT ITS PUNISHMENT TIME!"

 _ **Ibuki's Final Countdown**_

The scene shifted to a large stage. Monokumas all around screaming Ibuki's name as they bounced about in the large area. Lights of all colors and shapes were flashing around as a loud hiss could be heard a platform rising up onto the stage with Ibuki strapped onto a pole a guitar in hand. A microphone was placed in front as more Monokumas waddled onstage.

The Monokumas were dressed like Ibuki horns and all but each with different instruments one would see in a rock band. The guitarist Monokuma placed in the auxiliary cord as two large speaks slammed down beside Ibuki who had a crestfallen look on her face ready to take her final moments.

With that blaring music could be heard blasting from the speakers as the Monokumas began to play continuing to get louder and louder. Ibuki's ears were about to burst as the sound got higher in pitch sounding more like screaming instead of music. Blood began to trickle down her ears as she held her eyes shut her mouth gaping open as she tried to distract from the pain in her ears.

As the music continued Ibuki was swaying her body getting weaker as the sounds grew louder. By the end of it she was unable to move her mind just reeling and her eardrums completely destroyed. The guitarist Monokuma laughed loudly screaming into the crowd before holding his guitar up and jumped slamming the instrument right onto Ibuki's head. With that Ibuki's body fell limp instantly dying from the impact. Ibuki Mioda...was no more.

 **Hoooly shit. That was intense. Yes I killed the waifu. I am ready for the pots and pans to be thrown at me. But I had to change it up. Like I said I have plans for this. Don't worry Ibuki will be in heaven with Akane and they will be happy. And maybe...they'll have a main part at the end. But I hope the trial and investigation was okay. I tried to make it look as natural as it could get. And the flower? It's actually pretty much everywhere here where I live. I actually read an article about a woman poisoning her ex boyfriend with these things. Yikes. But that could be false so...I'm not sure? Hopefully it's true and I don't look like a complete idiot. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If you want rant to me on my tumblr haha its Starfleetgems! Byeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Dodges pots and pans* Okay okay yes yes I killed Ibuki. Yes yes I know she was your waifu. Yes yes she was supposedly paired with Hajime. Wait no, that last one was a lie sorry. Besides all that, I want to apologize. I am sorry that the last chapter seemed mediocre compared to the rest. The murderer was going to be a bit different but I had an idea, and I went with it. Ibuki was a bit, no a lot out of character and for that I apologize. Also the investigation and trial was a bit rushed as well. So I will split them off and work on them with maximum effort that I can promise. It's a bit difficult to make up everything so please be gentle haha. Anyways enough chatter from me. Let's get started huh?**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter Seven: The Murderer Sitting Next to You**_

" _A tragedy need not have blood and death; it's enough that it all be filled with that majestic sadness that is the pleasure of tragedy."_

 _-Jean Racine_

Despite being unable to see Ibuki being executed, he heard it. He heard every single bit of it, the crunch of Ibuki's skull as the guitar hit her head. The screams, the cries...and the sobs from his fellow students. Hajime was shaking, he could feel his insides growing cold as he tried to wrap his head around...around all this. Akane had died, and Ibuki was the murder. It didn't make sense. Her motive didn't match. Why would Ibuki...sweet Ibuki kill Akane? No...the target wasn't Akane, but Nagito. Nagito had planned murder from the beginning and Ibuki just overheard it, along with Teruteru.

There was gurgling noises coming from Teruteru as the screen that showed the execution shut off with Monokuma laughing, the sound echoing in Hajime's mind. He couldn't think straight. All he could hear was the last words Ibuki had said. 'Ibuki will miss you all' It was hard to even fathom the punk rocker to be able to poison someone.

"S..Seriously? Of all...of all people.." Fuyuhiko stammered sharing the confusion they all felt. The situation was just...it was odd. It felt off.

Nekomaru let out a strangled sob, a shuddering breath following as well. "WHYYY?" He bellowed, Akane was the closest he had. She was the one to train and do exercise with him. No one had the answer.

"We..we were trying to stop him! T-this wasn't supposed to happen." Teruteru whispered his voice very soft, trembling. "He shouldn't-"

"Stop! Just stop! You did this Teruteru! You helped.." Mahiru started moving away from Hajime's side to confront Teruteru. "Why?! Why couldn't you tell us?! What made you think you two could hide such a thing and try to kill him?!"

Teruteru let out a whimper, "I-I.."

"Because he wanted his memories back of course! And what better way than to convince dear Ibuki that it was a good thing to kill Nagito!" Monokuma says with a creepy laugh bouncing about in his chair. "Why Teruteru was the one behind all that! Ibuki was just the poor pawn. Hehe tragic isn't it?"

"W-what?! N-no that's not-" Teruteru said quickly, "She was the one who talked about the poison, the soda! I just suggested we stop him!"

Nagito made a 'tsk tsk' noise, "Shame you really had a weak plan from the beginning. Why, if you had told me you planned on taking me out...I could of definitely help you." Hajime just felt his blood boil. The way he said such things, the way he spoke like this was just a game of some sort. It was sick.

"He's totally gone mental!" Kazuichi groaned scratching the back of his head furiously in sheer nervousness.

"S-see? Do you understand why I helped?! H-he.." Teruteru took in a deep breath, no doubt trembling from head to toe. "

"No. That is no excuse. If anything you should of came to me, and told me of these things." Byakuya says quietly, "Nagito and Teruteru..you have lost all the trust I had with you. I do not think you should be left alone."

"W-wha? N-no! But I didn't kill anyone! Ibuki did!" Teruteru stammered and Byakuya made a small noise.

"That may be, but you did suggest to kill. And create a way to survive this ordeal. You used Ibuki and now you will be watched until I seem satisfied. You had the motive and yet Ibuki was the one to get the chopping block. Why?"

"Because despite all the planning, Ibuki was the one to put the flowers in." Hajime says quietly. "She...she was manipulated and paid the price." He felt sick at just saying such a thing.

Nagito hummed his parka making noise as he moved, "But no matter, hope has shone through! The sheer power of the Ultimates…it's absolutely blinding!" He gave a snicker, "Pardon the expression Hajime." There was a quick grunt as Hajime swung his fist hitting Nagito on the chin causing the Luckster to tumble a bit hitting the back of his seat almost knocking over Akane's portrait.

"Fuck you." Hajime snapped not exactly up for Nagito's craziness nursing his hand. He was surprised he was even able to get a hit in. Nekomaru placed a strong hand on his shoulder gently pulling him away from Nagito so a fight wouldn't break through between them.

"A-ah! Hajime n-nooo don't hurt yourself!"

"Hajime! Violence is not the answer. Especially right now." Sonia scolded and Hajime dipped his head muttering an apology. "Please...let us..we have to be strong. For Akane. For Ibuki…"

"Y-yeah..Miss Sonia is right! We gotta...we gotta stay positive."

"Positive? Kyah-hah! Reaaally? Two people already died dummy, and you'll be the next one on the list!' Hiyoko sneered as Kazuichi sputtered, "But what did it really come to huh Piggy Chef? Did you really want to stop Nagito or was it for your own reasons and Ibuki was just there to take the fall hmmm?"

Teruteru stammers once more, incomprehensible words just falling out of his mouth. After a while he took in a sharp breath and then sobbed. "I-I just wanted to g-go home. I-I saw an opportunity a-and I.." He choked and a shuddering gasp left his mouth. "I HAVE TO GO BACK." He finally screams and everyone is taken back. "Be-because...she's waiting for me. I don't know if she's okay...Mama…"

"So you convinced Ibuki to kill? But why?" Mahiru asked confused her voice strong but there was a moment where it trembled just a bit.

"I thought if she took the fall, I would get out! I didn't know about Monokuma's rule…" That was right...there was no way for an accomplice to get off the island. Only the murderer could...so all of that..was for nothing. Ibuki died for nothing.

"That's not fair! Monokuma that isn't right! Ibuki was just...she shouldn't of died!" Nekomaru says very loudly.

"Fair smair! She put the deadly flower in and therefore killed Owari! Teruteru may of been the puppeteer but that didn't mean he gave Owari the axe! Now..how does it feel...to have two potential murders in your mists? What are you to do?" Monokuma asked and everyone went quiet. He was right, both Nagito..and Teruteru were killers.

"Simple, we place them on watch. Everyone takes shifts watching them. I will not have another murder happen."

"Oh like the first time was a reeeal success!"

"Hiyoko...please.."

"But what about our memories?" Hajime asks breaking away from the arguing, "You said we would get them if a murder took place." He was not as desperate for memories, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. Maybe getting his memories would bring his idea of just what his talent was

"I did say that didn't I?" Monokuma hummed and then laughed. "You really think I would give them back right away? I said I would do it, but I didn't specify WHEN. Sooo I think I'll keep that a mystery! Upupupu!"

Teruteru let out a whimper, "No! No no no! You cannot do that! Now I been waitin' for that dere memories ya been promisin' us! What happen to mah mama?" His accent completely changed, he seemed flustered and in complete agony.

"Hmmm Hamamura Diner? Just what happened to that place?" Monokuma started to hum once more as if in deep thought. "I wouldn't know! After all I'm not the one that took your memories away!" Right...Monokuma said Monomi was the one to do it. The rabbit was oddly quiet, just making whimpering noises. "Plus what a boring motive anyways. Wanting to see his mother? Lame! I like this version much, much better. Manipulating a friend to poison another friend! Nice ring to it huh?"

"N-now I did no such thing! I ain't no murderer!" Teruteru shouted and Byakuya made a motion to stop him.

"I think...it would be best..if we stopped arguing." Chiaki says with a small sigh, "Teruteru did what he believed was right, even if it was terribly wrong. Right now..I think to honor Ibuki and Akane...that we stop fighting. I think."

Hajime bit his lip but she was right. Standing in this courtroom, arguing and screaming at each other..it did nothing. It wouldn't bring Ibuki back, nor Akane. It wasn't going to solve anything. Just waste time. If they wanted to survive..it was best to not fight. He felt exhausted, and drained. Despair was swirling inside the pit of his stomach, gnashing around like some wicked snake. He felt sick, like he was going to collapse.

"Boring! Buuut this trial is done! Go back to your cottages! And beee carefull! You never know who may strike next! Upupupu!" With that Monokuma left and Monomi was next being dragged away by the bear.

"W..what the hell?!" Kazuichi whined and everyone else made their own noises of confusion and disapproval.

"Ibuki...she played right into Teruteru's hands..and Teruteru..you got played by Monokuma himself. Such an idiot." Mahiru whispered fumbling with the straps of her camera.

"It is sure a despair inducing things..the way this all ended..But times like thi-" There was a muffled noise as Nekomaru shouted and picked Nagito up pulling him over his shoulder.

"YOU BE QUIET! I'M ESCORTING NAGITO BACK TO HIS COTTAGE GOOD NIGHT!" Nekomaru bellows as Nagito makes small noises of discomfort as the Ultimate Team Manager hauls him out of the courtroom.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard. Thinkin' he could just set all this shit up and not even have to worry about anything." Fuyuhiko growls stomping out of the room and Byakuya takes Teruteru as well no doubt going to keep an watchful eye on the Chef.

Hajime puffs out a breath glad that Nagito was out of the room. He was so angry at the Luckster. If Nagito had been able to pull through with his plan, he would of been the one to be killed. Hajime felt gentle hands touch his and he flinched pulling away with a small yelp not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"Uuuuu I-I am soorrryy! Forgive meeee!" Mikan cries yanking her hands away and Hajime let out a small sigh shaking his head.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to yelp. You just scared me. Wasn't paying attention.." He mumbled, too busy thinking..worrying. "I'm okay though. Sorry for not being able to keep in my anger.." Maybe that was just Akane's ghost getting him to punch Nagito…

"It's fine dude, I think anyone would've punched him." Kazuichi says patting Hajime on the shoulder. "I'm just surprised you were able to do that!"

Hajime rolled his eyes, "Anyways...I think..it would be best if we all went to our cottages. Get some rest…" He wasn't sure he could even sleep now. He hated imagining what how others were dealing with the murders...they were the ones to see it all. He just heard it. Shuddering he listened to all the sounds of agreement. "Let's give it all we have. We can do this. We can survive." It was a statement more to himself than anyone else.

Like a mantra the words like 'do our best', 'give it all we got', and 'find our resolve' were repeated over and over. Everyone knew they were just words, cheap words that didn't mean much. But despite it, they continued to repeat them. It was something. Continuing to say such words brought a small ray of hope. Like a crack of sun that peaked through the blinds of darkness.

After all that they left the courtroom, everyone moved to their cottages not really speaking to one another. It was quiet, the island itself seemed to even whisper nothing. Just the waves of the ocean.

Hajime sat on the edge of the pool his pants rolled up, legs in the cool water. He had his cane so he wasn't too worried about falling in. He tried to fall asleep but it was hard. Everytime he moved to sleep he could just hear the screams, the sounds that echoed and scratched at his brain. His mind didn't allow him to rest, just filled with thoughtless noises and scenarios. The wind was gentle licking at his cheeks as he lifted his chin. He thought of the night sky, trying to imagine just what it would look like. Glittering with stars no doubt. No light pollution to cover up them here.

He sighed running a hand through his hair slouching a bit. He wanted to go back. Back to his silly average life. One where he had a schedule and followed it. School, work, doctors...funny how he longed for something different..this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Rubbing his face Hajime groaned. What was his parents doing right now? He wasn't sure.

After a moment there was a pause and he lifted his head up feeling a chill run down his spine. His entire body felt petrified for a small moment. "Who's there?" He asked pulling his feet out of the water and moved to stand up cane in hand. Was...someone...watching him?

Swallowing Hajime grabbed his shoes and decided to head back to his cottage. Maybe it was just his paranoia seeping in. But...it definitely felt like someone was watching him. He didn't hear any scrambling or harsh breathing… Deciding that it all must be from the exhaustion he went back to his cottage barely finding peace so he could actually sleep.

(^^^)

A night had passed since the school trial. All the adrenaline had left Hajime's system and he finally realized how hungry he was. He had forgotten to eat during the party, and the whole investigation had thrown him off as well. Hajime groaned and grudgingly woke up and set out for the hotel's restaurant.

When he walked up the stairs he could tell people where already here, but just quiet from the events that happened last night. "Ah..Hajime..Good morning.." Mahiru whispered and Hajime gave a small tired nod.

"Y-yo.." Kazuichi stammered but said no more.

"G-good morning.. I-is your hand okay?" Mikan asked as he sat down on a chair taking his glasses off and rubbed his eyes nodding to the nurse. It didn't hurt or anything. He was tougher than he looked.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was heavy, but Hajime was sure that was natural. It wasn't even a day after...Akane and Ibuki's death. No one could remain cheerful after experiencing something like that…

"Huuuh? What's with all the long faces?!" Well..almost everyone… "You lot look like you've attended funerals all day long!"

"B-but with everything that h-happened...Akane and Ibuki…" Mikan stammered almost surprised at Hiyoko's statement.

"I wasn't talking to you, ugly!" Hiyoko huffed flopping onto a chair as Mahiru sat down next to her. Mikan cried loudly, why was Hiyoko so mean to her? Hajime was tempted to ask, but he wanted to stay under radar for now. "Well...okay Bouncy Boobs dying was a little sad, but Ibuki? There's no way to be sad with her! After all she did kill."

"She- that wasn't her fault! Teruteru got into her mind or somethin'" Kazuichi stammered as Peko came up from the stairs.

"I can see the point you wish to make, but you are going too far. Give respect for the deceased." She says quietly and Hajime just wanted all this to stop. He just wanted to scream, he wanted to shout that this was enough. Enough. They shouldn't be talking about this.

Hiyoko makes a snickering noise and Hajime suddenly takes a whiff of something just absolutely gross. "Oh god what is that?" He asks pulling his hand over his nose scooting a bit away.

"Huh? What is it another body?" Sonia asks standing up and Hajime shakes his head moving his collar up so he could cover his nose.

It wasn't blood, he knew the smell of blood. No..it was nasty, something that smelled...really bad. "N-no it's something that stinks. Like real bad."

"Now that he mentions it...something does smell.." Peko does a sniff of her own, "It's like sewage or garbage." Hajime nods in agreement continuing to hide his nose to keep himself from smelling whatever it was.

"Kyaaaaahhaha! It's gotta be Big Bro Nekomaru's big mouth!" Hiyoko says with a laugh waving her hands around.

"Gyahaha! Ya sure got me!"

"That's...a pretty lame joke.." Hajime says clearing his throat. "But it's not Nekomaru…" He sniffs again and pulls away almost falling out of his chair. "It's you Hiyoko! Oh man you stink!" He steps out of his chair to get away from her. Damn his heightened senses he really did not want to smell this.

"Ehhhh?!"

"Whoa, it is! Hiyoko you fucking reek!"

"Ku! This foul miasma taints the very soul! It is as though the Diabolical Eclipse is beginning!"

Hiyoko stops a small sniffling noise can be heard and Hajime winces as she screeches starting to cry stomping her feet a bit.

"Hajime! That was not polite whatsoever! You do not call someone out because you smell their body odor!" Mahiru scolds hitting his shoulder. "And you made her cry!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help the fact that she smells! I'm blind, my sense of smell is more powerful than you guys!" Hajime protests rubbing his shoulder as Hiyoko's cries get louder.

"U-um...it's not that bad. I mean if ya breathe through your mouth it's a bit better…"

Hajime scrunches his face turning his attention to the crying dancer, "You have been washing right? Properly?"

Hiyoko sniffed and rubbed her nose stopping the crying for one moment. "N-nooo.." She stammers and Hajime's jaw drops.

"You haven't been washing yourself?! Hiyoko That's unsanitary!" It's been like...four days, no wonder she was smelling so bad.

"I-I can't help it! I can't tie my kimono's obi by myself...Waaaaaaaaaa!" She starts to cry again and Hajime puts one hand to his nose and one to his ear. Geez she was screeching on the top of her lungs.

"H-hey Hiyoko don't cry." Mahiru starts walking to her, "If it's about the obi, I can tie it. It's pretty simple actually. My mom showed me when I was a kid. I could teach you?"

The Ultimate dancer sniffed loudly and made a small noise looking to Mahiru, "Sniff..sniff..Really?" She pauses and then a small giggle erupts from her mouth. Mahiru must of nodded since her mood suddenly changed. "Yayyy! I love you Big Sis Mahiru!"

"H-hiyoko! You don't need to hug me! And Hajime! Apologize to Hiyoko!" Hajime shuffles his feet and Mahiru stomps her foot. "Now!"

"O-okay! I'm sorry Hiyoko. P-please...uhh wash yourself." He stammered ducking away for a moment only to smack right into Gundam.

"Cease your movement or I will be forced to use my dark powers.." Gundam says hesitantly grabbing Hajime so he wouldn't fall over.

After all that..somehow the atmosphere of it all was lifted in an instant. Hajime supposed this was better than just remaining gloomy forever. He wondered for a moment...if he was alone in this situation...would he be able to change moods so easily. It seemed that he would have them to thank for it.

"U-um by the way..What happened to Fuyuhiko or Nagito or Byakuya...or Teruteru..?" Mikan asked after a moment of just them chattering loudly. "They are all not here…"

"Oh? Where could they be?" Hajime asked tilting his head to the side.

"I saw Fuyuhiko earlier...I invited him to breakfast but he declined.."

Nothing new there…

"I mean who cares about Nagito or Teruteru?" Kazuichi asked scratching the back of his head.

Gundam huffed loudly moving away from Hajime, he didn't people in his personal space then. Hajime didn't blame him. "That one lives a cursed existence," Gundam pauses, "An embodiment of misfortune and ill-omen...bringing ruin among all he surveys..and the other? Such twisted and gnarled ways of life itself.."

"T-that's certainly appropriate but…" Hajime starts but Nekomaru gives a small grunt shuffling about like he was hiding something.

"B-before you ask...I know nothing! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE NAGITO ISSS."

"Y-yeah forget about him! Who cares about that weirdo!"

Chiaki hums and then tilts her head stepping next to Hajime, "That's...blatantly suspicious, isn't it? And Byakuya is with Teruteru I saw him out on the beach with him." That was understandable, Byakuya said he would watch the chef since he had done...all that.

"W-what's suspicious?!" Kazuichi and Nekomaru both say and that just makes Hajime raise his brow at the two of them. Something is...definitely up for those two.

Before anything could happen or even question, Monokuma popped up huffing and puffing sounding a bit angry. "Who did it!? Whooo did it!" He asked stomping around bumping against Hajime's leg. "Alright fess up! Come onn."

"Whoa wait, what do you expect us to fess up to?" Hajime asked tilting his head and Monokuma growled.

"One of my monobeasts is missing! You think I wouldn't notice anything! I am very good at finding hidden things!" He says poking about as if looking for something.

"Wha? You think one of us took those monsters down?!" Kazuichi asked with wide eyes. "T-that's crazy man!"

"Hmph! Fine! Don't tell me! I have more where that came from! Don't think this is over!"

What...was that even about? Monokuma left with a bounce and then almost in an instant Monomi came in with a happy raspberry. "What a silly! Hehe! Ta-daaaaa! I took down the Monobeast all by myseeelf!" She sang with a giggle.

"Y..you?" Hajime asked a bit surprised, from what he had heard..those monobeasts were large machines and there was no way one of them, hell all of them could take them down.

"Hehe yup! I did it! And now the second island is open! Which means you can go and explore! Create bonds of friendship!"

There was a pause before everyone started to talk and then almost a stampede of people started to rush out of the restaurant eager to find a way off this island. Mahiru thankfully was going to take Hiyoko and give her a bath. Oh thank God. Hajime huffed wiping himself off finding that Chiaki was still beside him. She was snoring softly. Oh. She fell asleep? "Hey Chiaki? You want to check out that island with me? I kinda need a guide…" Since Nagito had disappeared…he didn't have a guide to tell him what was his surroundings.

"Hmm? You want me to go with you…?" She yawned and then gave a small noise. "Okay, we can go together. I'll do my best to help."

Hopefully she wouldn't fall asleep on the way there. There had to be a clue on how to escape this place, and he wanted to help. Even with his blindness, he would do his best to help out. No matter what...there had to be hope..hope to get out of this place.

 **Well that's it for today! No murders or anything like that. Just normal daily life. Don't worry we will get to the juicy bits later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Byeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yee I am glad that everyone enjoyed that last chapter. So sorry for the wait! Work was all over the place and I'm currently on vacation. We headed down to LA and all that. Yall see the new anime for dangan ronpa? My son Hajime is so beautiful ahh! Anyways let's get started yeah?**

 _ **Who We Are**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Fear of the Unknown**_

" _Curiosity will conquer fear even more than bravery will."_

 _-James Stephens_

Chiaki was...interesting to be around with. She was quiet for the most time, murmuring softly to herself or staying close to Hajime. "Um Chiaki...where are we?" He asked, the air around slightly strange. He felt this strange chill, it was starting to give him goosebumps. On a hot sunny day, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean somewhere. This was definitely strange.

He pauses when hearing Chiaki snore next to him her cheek pressed against his side. Wha? Asleep again? How could she fall asleep just standing up?! "C-chiaki?" He asked gently reaching over to poke her. Chiaki was pretty short compared to him, so he was a bit stiff as she lifted her chin up with a yawn.

"Ah..I'm sorry..I dozed off.." She says the sound of her patting her cheeks no doubt to keep her awake. "Hmm...it seems like we are at some building..it looks pretty strange." Hajime could feel something touching his cane so he leaned over feeling vines against cold stone. "Almost like a temple you would find in Tomb Raider.."

He wasn't sure just what Tomb Raider was but judging by the cracked stone, or the vines it did sound like an ancient ruin. "I have...a strange feeling about this place. It's got a weird vibe to it." He licked his lower lip pulling his hand away from the stone. "But...then maybe it's something special."

"Hmm let's go somewhere else and explore." Chiaki stated quickly puffing her cheeks out. She grabbed Hajime by the hand and pulled him away from the building. Since when did she get so pushy?

Heading out Hajime was still being dragged by the small Chiaki, there was something strange going down at that place. Ugh if only he wasn't blind then he could explore the place by himself and didn't need any help from anyone. He huffed when Chiaki stopped pulling on his arms. "A library."

In an instant when the doors opened he could smell the dusty paper and the smell of leather. He breathed in softly finding himself a bit at home. No doubt there were tons and tons of books. Were there ones with braille? He wouldn't mind reading, it would definitely take his mind off things.

"Hmm to have such a library here, but not a single person around.." Peko's voice whispered behind him and he turned his head to acknowledge her. "As expected..this island is most likely deserted as the rest."

"I am in a little bit in shock!" Sonia adds, "For such a small island to host an installation on the level of the national library back home."

"Hmm...But why would a resort have such a large library...do you think they have ones with braille?" He asked letting his fingers touch the binds of the book. He couldn't read, after all the letters didn't have indentations for him to trace.

Sonia makes a small gasp and Hajime can hear Chiaki softly snoring in the background. That girl and her gift to just fall asleep. "Oh! Is that the language that you can read? We should go looking for some! Yes!"

"Wha? No no it's okay, I was just asking. You don't need to do that!" Hajime says quickly shaking his hands and he hears both Peko and Sonia chuckle softly.

"Oh Hajime, we are going to provide some entertainment for you. Let us begin!"

Before Sonia could begin a small pop could be heard and the familiar giggling of Monomi. "Ta-daaaah! Monomi is here! I've been reading a book hehe!" She bounces a bit and then stands next to Hajime her ears brushing against his calf. "Lookie lookie! Here you go Hajime!"

He makes a small noise tilting his head to the side, Sonia is the one to take whatever Monomi had for Hajime. It felt like a book and he blinked his brows lifting up in surprise. "The NeverEnding Story?" He asked feeling the indentations, they were in braille. "Why?" He asked feeling a little suspicious.

"Wha? Whaa? Hajime doesn't like my gift uuu.." Monomi sniffles, "I thought you wanted the book. I went and looked for it too!.After all I prepared the library for you all!"

Hajime furrowed his brows at that, "You prepared this? And I didn't ask for it, I was just wondering." But he wasn't going to give it back, there was no point. He never read any of the Western Novels so it was worth the read he supposed..

"Tee-hee! Of course! It's a place where everybody can study in peace and harmony. That's what being a student is all about!"

"...Stop talking as if you're our teacher." Hajime mutters shaking his head to the side. Honestly how could this rabbit even be their teacher? "You know I think I understand you less that I do Monokuma. Who even are you? What's your true identity? What do you want?" He couldn't help but poke and prod at the rabbit. Damn thing was getting annoying popping up and just being a nuisance.

"T-true identity? That sounds so bombastic." Monomi stammers and then there is a pause before giving a yelp and shouting goodbye.

Giving out a frustrated sigh Hajime ran a hand through his hair still holding the book. "She ran away as soon as things got uncomfortable for her...she's getting more suspicious by the minute." He would have to keep on eye on her. Figuratively of course.

"All the same, I cannot imagine like her building a library as big as this one.." Sonia hums and taps her chin, "According to this tourist brochure, there are many wealthy people taking long vacations on this island. This library was surely built using their contributions."

Pausing Hajime looked to her, or well at the direction he believed she was in. "Wait tourist brochure?"

Sonia happily explained that there was tourist brochures that talked about just what this island was and who usually came around. Interesting enough, this island was completely deserted. The question was, why? Why would such a big tourist trap be shut down just for a couple of students? Having no tourist here is one thing, but having no people? No islanders or anything? That was completely suspicious. Hajime didn't like this, but Sonia and Peko didn't seem too bothered by it. Was he the only sane one here? ….Probably.

Not to mention Monokuma coming in here and planting this idea that the island they were on may not even be real to begin with. An artifical island? Did that even make any sense?

Thinking hard he gripped the book that Monomi had gave him, his brows pinched as a frown settled on his face. So many questions and no answers. It was definitely frustrating to him. He didn't like things that he didn't understand. Like this island situation, or Nagito...or Teruteru. All were just... well he couldn't explain it so it annoyed him. His mind was just a flurry of questions and more questions. Soon he felt a small headache forming and decided to just let out a sigh letting go of this for now. Perhaps later he would go and think about all this, but for now it would be best to just...explore.

He pursed his lips at hand reaching over to touch the spines of the books before he felt a thin hand gently...pet his hair, threading fingers through his spiky hair making him jump and nearly crash into the bookshelf beside him. Who was touching his hair?!

"Apologies." A gentle voice whispered, Peko? Peko was touching his hair? "I could not...I apologize fully for my actions." She was talking quickly and Hajime shook his head with an awkward laugh leaving his lips.

"N-no it's okay. Err...I just don't expect you...to be.."

"Touching your hair? Forgive me...it looked very interesting to me. I wanted to test a theory."

Hajime tilted his head still not over the fact that the all serious swordswoman had _petted_ his hair. "Theory?" He repeated dumbly. Just what theory had his hair in the equation?

Peko gave a small hum her body shifting a bit, she probably was nervous for explaining herself. "Your hair. It looks very spiky, but I wished to see if it was truly as hard as it looks. But when I placed my hand on your hair...it was quite fluffy. Forgive me but I am very fond of fluffy things but they are not too fond of me." She says with a small sad sigh. Oh..Peko..was her gaze too intense for animals?

"I uh...see." So...his hair was fluffy feeling to her and she was just attracted to fluffy things? Hajime couldn't wrap his head around this but...he had heard and dealt with stranger things he supposed. Like a murderous teddy bear that wanted them to kill each other.

"Indeed. Please excuse my moment of weakness. I have a friend who has the same condition where h-their hair is quite soft."

"Oh? Interesting. I suppose my hair is just strange. It's spiky but it's not really tough feeling. Except for the random hair that will never stay down." Hajime says gesturing to his hair with a smile on his face and Peko gives a noise of agreement.

"It is quite interesting. I have taken too much of your time Hajime. Excuse me." With that she leaves and Hajime wonders if he was still collecting hope fragments would he of gotten one just now?

He could hear Sonia not too far from him flipping through books making small noises as she was reading.

"What are you reading Sonia? Something interesting? Philosophy? Politics?" ….That's what princesses read right?

Sonia makes a small giggling noise as Hajime walks closer. "Actually it's the latest issue of an occult magazine. This particular magazine has a mission to uncover the all kinds of mysterious background mysteries!"

Hajime blinks rapidly, "Thats...uhhh a little unexpected? Is it...err any good?" He expected something more...regal for the princess, but he wasn't the one to judge people on what they read. If anything they should read whatever they want.

"Oh it is very good!" Sonia says, Hajime could imagine her eyes sparkling as she spoke. "I..It's not like I read it every month! This issue in particular has a special feature on serial killers!"

He wasn't too sure if that was an excuse or just a random bit of information. Hajime gave a small chuckle tilting his head. "Sounds interesting...not exactly something I would read but that's just me. You don't need to be ashamed of it." Hajime didn't approve of the judging types, he did his best to keep himself from doing so.

Sonia makes a small gasp and suddenly he's pulled into a long conversation about these serial killers. Genocider Syo and this...Sparkling Justice person. They all had different motives and different ways to kill, how Sonia was so excited about all this...Hajime would have not a single clue. He felt a little odd knowing that Sonia was into this kind of stuff, but she seemed to be enjoying herself and that was all that really mattered. Especially in a time like this. She leaves with a farewell skipping off and out of the library leaving Hajime a bit confused and overblown with all this new information.

Chiaki stands next to him, he's able to detect her from her footsteps and the smell of strawberries? It must her shampoo. "Are you-" She stops to yawn and Hajime can't help but chuckle, was she still tired? "Ready to check out the other places?"

Hajime takes a deep breath and nods, "Yeah. Let's go sleepyhead." He gently nudges her and Chiaki just hums taking his hand and guiding him despite him having a cane. She must not know about it being able to help him. He felt his cheeks heat up at a girl touching his hand. He didn't have any friends at school, considering his disability and his average..ness. This was all new to him. Having friends and being with people that didn't really treat him like a fragile glass statue.

The second island was not exactly different from the first, it had many places to explore. Hajime mostly had to drag Chiaki around since she was starting to doze off every single second. Seriously how could one even sleep like this? Especially standing up! He wanted to ask if he could learn the art but decided it would be best if they only had one person that randomly fell asleep.

What was next was the pharmacy. It was stuffy and smelled of pills. Hajime wrinkled his nose, knowing this smell very well. He had to go to the doctors often because of his blindness, his parents were always trying to find ways to cure it. He had...honestly given up with the thought of being able to see, but they didnt. Every so often he would be sent to a doctor's office getting told the same information over and over again. It got tiresome and boring.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mikan loud squeals. "Hwa! Hwawawawaaa!" He could hear footsteps going back and forth as she was making happy noises.

"What is it Mikan?" He asked closing the door behind him as Chiaki also gave a small noise of confusion from Mikan just about squealing and screaming.

"Ahh I-I'm sorry! I just got so excited I started yelling." She hums with a happy giggle. Oh..was it the medicine then? She was a nurse after all. "Uuu I just get so happy w-when people start to talk to me. Until now I-I thought everyone either thought I was g-gross or simply j-just hated me."

"I don't think anyone hates you Mikan." Hajime replies shifting his weight a bit. He wasn't sure why the Nurse was so self destroying. It seemed her and Nagito were almost on the same boat when it came to self confidence. "So this is a pharmacy right? I can smell all the medicine.."

Mikan makes a small noise at his statement a small sob escaping her lips before she nodded. "Ha-Hajime you're so nice…" She whispers and then hums, "B-but yes you are correct, this is a pharmacy. Are you in need of some medicine now?"

Hajime quickly shook his head, "No, no I'm good for now. I'll be sure to tell you if I do feel bad or if I'm in need of some medicine." Some painkillers would have been nice when he first got here and the sun was basically baking his eyes. Thank God for the sunglasses….Ibuki...had got him. Swallowing he pushed that thought away.

"Hehe! T-thank you Hajime. When you're not feeling well m-make sure to come to me. I'll give you lots...and lots of shots." She makes a strange noise and Hajime nearly backs away from it. Maybe this wasn't the best idea on his part.

"Hajime will make sure he tells you if he feels bad Mikan." Chiaki finally speaks and she gives a hum to the Nurse. "We need to explore the rest of the island, I think."

"Y-yeah. See you later Mikan."

With that they both leave the pharmacy with Mikan saying a sweet goodbye and the sounds of pill bottles shaking can be heard as well. Hajime sighs when they get outside, feeling the sun hit his face once again. It was nice.

"Do you not like medicine Hajime?" Chiaki asks as they walk towards their next destination.

"Mm yeah. I have to take a lot because of new procedures and all that...my parents still believe we can find a cure for my blindness...though I really don't believe they will." Hajime isn't sure why he was telling her this, but Chiaki just...she had this aura to her. Like he could talk to her for hours upon hours and not have to worry about her going around and telling people.

"I..see. I think maybe there is a way to cure your blindness. You never know."

"Hah it's just like my talent, I know it's there..I just can't seem to grab it."

Chiaki stops and gently pulls on his shirt getting Hajime to halt and turn his head. "Sometimes having a talent isn't what makes you special...At least that's what I think." Before he could even comment she starts walking again. Hajime furrows his brows licking his lower lip.

They get to the next place in no time, the walk was quiet and a bit awkward but Hajime didn't mind. His brain was already going through that conversation beforehand. Hajime wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to know his talent so bad. He was just...so average and boring. The only leg up he had was that he was blind but that didn't really help. Despite having no ability to see, he was still plain. Average. God he hated that word. He longed for Hope's Peak because everyone there..was special. They were going to change the world someday. And he wanted to be apart of that.

It was a quaint little diner, Chiaki read the sign for him and described just what it looked like. She seemed to be more alert now which was definitely nice. They open the door and Hajime can hear the little bell and the smell of food in the air. He also smells gunpowder and cinnamon. Fuyuhiko?

"Oh it's you. Can't you see I'm eating?! Scram, shithead." Fuyuhiko snarls and Hajime doesn't flinch he just leans on the counter top with a brow lifted as he takes his glasses off for a small moment.

"Why does everyone ask that? Can you _see_ this? _Look_ at this…" Hajime huffs putting his glasses back on while Fuyuhiko makes another growling noises. When Byakuya said he was a small dog...maybe he was a little right.

"Oh shut the fuck up. You're think you're so special with not being able to see. Fuck you."

"I don't know how and why you think that, but it's definitely not true. I was exploring the island with Chiaki and just wanted to check this place out. We are not here to just mess with you." Hajime says as he turns a bit hitting the stool with his hip chewing on his lip to keep him from crying out. Ouch damn it.

"You dropped your cane Hajime."

"I know I know...can you please get it for me?"

Chiaki bends down and grabs the cane gently placing it back in his hand. Hajime gives a small thank you to the Gamer.

"How did you even come here anyways Fuyuhiko?" The Yakuza wasn't exactly at breakfast so there must of been someway that he was able to find out about all this.

"What are you? A fucking monkey? Can't you understand anything? I said. Leave. Me. Alone." Fuyuhiko states before mumbling under his breath. "Hmph blind ass fucker trying to fucking mother fucker…"

He grumbles for at least a second saying more profanities that were basically for Hajime before huffing a bit. "I came over here, found this place and decided to get a bite to eat. There, get lost."

"Really blind ass fucker?" Hajime couldn't help but ask not even flinching when Fuyuhiko slammed his hands on the table he was sitting in.

"I have fucking heard enough from you! Get the fuck out of here!"

Hajime swallows hard still not going to forget that this guy nearly caused him to drown, or that he was calling him names. He stood his ground and took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know what's on your mind, but there is one thing that we all have in common. We are stuck here on this island. And that's not even all of it. We have no choice but to work together on this. I am pretty sure you know that as well as the rest of us but...why the hell are you avoiding all of us?" He had to ask and he wasn't going to leave until he had an answer.

The diner was quiet, the only sound to be heard was the waves and Fuyuhiko's harsh breaths. He must really be pissed at Hajime. "Feh. It's not like I'm avoiding you because you're fucking special. I decided long ago that I would stop relying on people."

Hajime didn't say anything but just tilted his head confused to why Fuyuhiko wasn't trusting of anyone.

"Not even om the Kuzuryu Clan..I'm going to live by myself, without anyone. I don't need to depend on their fucking power. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a Yakuza through and through. I just...I gotta point to make. Ima prove it, and there ain't nobody that's gonna stop me." Fuyuhiko pauses and sighs, "Plus it's not like the family is gonna crumble without me. My little sister would be more than happy to take my place."

"You have a little sister?" Hajime asks after a moment. But Fuyuhiko makes a noise and stomps his foot.

"Shut the fuck up! Who gave you permission to talk about that?"

Hajime puts his hands up in surrender ignoring the fact that Fuyuhiko was the one to bring it up.

"Anyways...I have no intention of hanging out with a bunch of idiots. In this situation we are in, sticking with other people...shortens your lifespan. Both Ibuki, Teruteru and Byakuya are proof of that. Mess with someone else's concerns...you definitely get the axe."

"Thats not true and I'm sure you know it." Hajime says quickly his brows furrowed.

"Offend are ya? Fuck if you're that easily offended you shouldn't of bothered me. I'll take down as many lives as I can, if it means I fucking survive. Now make like a tree and fuck off."

Hajime huffs gently taking Chiaki's sleeve. "Fine. Wasn't worth talking to you anyways. Enjoy your burger. Asshole." He grumbles under his breath stepping out of the diner. Off to the next spot then. Ugh.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's sort of a filler until we get to the juicy parts of things. And for people asking me not to kill a certain person, dont. I have a map of how things will all pan out and if your character dies I'm not sorry. It's just how it was planned. So no death threats please? Haha well thank you all for the support for this story! If you have any questions or requests or anything really feel free to PM me or ask me things on tumblr! I changed my url to HopesPulp.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
